Second Chances
by Confuse Your Muse
Summary: Every one deserves a second chance. Even Kraven and Soren. So, after they die, their reincarnates get the chance to try. But will they make everything right when it couldn't be done the first time? AU, slash KravenSoren
1. Meet the New Guy

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Warnings: Well, obviously it's a slash so if that don't float your boat I suggest you leave now. There's drug references and abuse in here too. Some mild language but there's some of that in most fics.

So yep, here you go folks. First chapter, by the way...rating may change later if I feel like it. So enough rambling from the author. Enjoy and I like feedback by the way.

Chapter 1: Meet the New Guy

_Kraven watched in horror as Soren fell to the ground after the werewolf form of Raze threw him down with a sickening crunch. His eyes closed and Kraven turned and ran before Raze would get him too. _

_Viktor was coming and he needed to get away. He knew this, but he couldn't leave without Soren. What if he was still alive? It was a fool's hope but Kraven wanted to believe that his loyal janissary, his lover, was still alive. He blinked back tears and as quietly as he could, made his way over to where he saw Soren fall. _

_His face was covered in blood, his body broken and bleeding freely. Kraven sat next to his head, leaned over the fallen vampire and closed the others eyes. The blue orbs looking into the next world, fading to their original black color. Kraven closed his own eyes, and let the tears fall down his face, leaving red streaks over his pale cheeks. "Soren," he whispered, gently kissing the cool lips of his dead lover before setting his head down onto the ground. He picked up the pair of twin silver whips from the ground where Soren dropped them when Raze threw him to the ground. Placing them across the still chest of his body guard, he got up and whispered an old Irish prayer for the vampire. "Good bye, my love," he said turning and leaving, tears still flowing from his eyes._

Kraven woke with a start. That was the second time this week he found himself waking up to a dream with the same man in it. Last time, however they had been in a more _heated_ situation. Involving the same silver whips from this dream. He had never seen that man before, and, until tonight, had never even known his name.

The high school senior sat up and rubbed his eyes, and found that his face was wet. He looked up and saw trails from tears, very recently shed on his cheeks. The fact that this _Soren _-the name sent a tingle down his spine- had died, made him cry in real life as well as his dream, was just a bit disturbing.

Kraven looked at his clock and saw that he only had a half hour until he needed to leave for school. "Thanks for getting me up on time," he hissed at the clock. "stupid piece of shit." He turned on the radio and picked out something to wear from his closet. "Well, good thing I took a shower last night," he said to his reflection, as he smoothed the front of his black button down shirt.

Only a week into the school year and he was already wishing it was over. According to Erika though, this was a good day to be at school. Apparently there was supposed to be a new student at school today. She hadn't shut up about him all week.

'_Speaking of Erika',_ he thought, hearing a horn honking in his driveway. He looked out the window, and sure enough, there was her car. She waved from the drivers seat of the convertible, motioning him to come on. He waved back and grabbed his bag and jacket off the chair by the desk in his room.

He jumped down the stairs, nodding to his father and was out of the house in seconds, jumping into the passenger seat of the candy-apple red car. "Hi Kraven," she said, looking in the mirror, and backing out of his driveway. "Guess what-"

"The new kid's coming today," Kraven said, putting on a pair of sunglasses over his violet eyes. She smiled, and nodded. "You'll like him, he's cute."

He sighed, "Erika, sweetie, I'm _not_, repeat, not gay. Sorry to disappoint you," he crossed his arms over his chest. '_Even if dream me is.' _He though, looking over the side of the car. "Thanks for the ride, by the way. My car's been on the fritz all week."

The rest of the ride was silent, both occupants were concentrating on something else, Erika on the road, and Kraven on his dream.

Erika pulled into her usual spot and turned off the car. Kraven grabbed his and her bag from the back seat, and got out of the car. He stood next to Erika, waiting for his other friends to show up. He didn't have to wait long for them. Sonja and her brother Viktor came in next and pulled up next to Erika's car.

Sonja got out of her brothers car and smiled at the two before she headed off across the parking lot to another boy's car. Viktor growled slightly as he watched his sister kiss that punk Lucian. "Chill, Vik before you have a hemorrhage," Erika said, soothingly. "She's growing up, you know she's the same age as yourself. Besides, he's very attractive." Viktor's look told her that he didn't care what he looked like.

"He's not good enough for her," he growled again, looking over at the couple. Lucian had her books under one arm and the other around her waist as they walked into the building with Lucian's other friends Raze, Singe, Trix, Pierce and Taylor. The only reason Viktor doesn't like Lucian is because they were in two different groups, Lucian was the leader of the lower-class trash. Which, Kraven thought wasn't very accurate, or nice. Lucian and his friends had just as much, or in some cases more money than they did. The just didn't flaunt it as much as the group of friends Kraven was around.

Selene came up next in her silver jag with her boyfriend Michael who was also friends with Lucian, but hung out with both groups. Michael only moved in the school system two years ago, but he fit in like he had always been there.

She parked on the other side of Viktor's car and got out to sit on the hood of her car. "Morning," she said quietly, adjusting her black jacket to keep out the chill of the September air.

"Morning, Selene," Kraven said, taking a cigarette out of his bag and lighting it. He used to have a major crush on Selene but got over it his sophomore year for no reason other than he just didn't see her in that way anymore. Ever since then, Erika has been convinced he doesn't like any girl that way anymore. No matter what he said, she wouldn't believe him. He pretty much just gave up on her _ever _ believing the truth.

"Oh," Erika exclaimed. "He's here!" She pointed at a black Lexus pulling into the parking lot and pulled into a spot a few cars down from the other three. A figure stepped out and Kraven's heart skipped a beat. He knew that face from somewhere, even though he had sunglasses Kraven had a feeling that the eyes would be a midnight blue, almost black.

Erika squealed and ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. She said something to him and the both walked over to the group. "Okay, introduction time. This is Viktor," she gestured over to Viktor. "Selene is there on the car, this is Kraven, and there's Amelia pulling in now. Does anyone know where Markus is?" They all shook their heads. "Oh well, you'll meet him later. Everyone, this is Soren. We went to primary school together up until seventh grade." Kraven inhaled sharply and coughed on the smoke from his cigarette. _It's HIM. That guy from my dreams. _He waved slightly, then put his hands in his pockets.

Soren took his sunglasses off and looked up. His eyes locked with Kraven's and this time Kraven was sure his heart stopped for a second. _It's those eye's, those eyes that you can drown in._ Kraven looked away first, a faint, almost un-noticeable blush crossed his face. "Can I have a cigarette?" Kraven's head snapped up upon being addressed. It took him a second to realize it had been Soren who had asked.

"Sure," he said taking his pack out of his bag and handing it over to him. Soren pulled on out and handed it back to Kraven. Their fingers touched for just a second before Soren moved his hand away, pulling a lighter out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks," he said after taking a drag. "I needed that," The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna finish this cigarette then I'll meet you in homeroom." Kraven said, taking another drag and leaning against Erika's car. "You can stay if you want Soren, I'll show you to the office for you schedule." He smiled and leaned on the car next to Kraven.

Soren looked over at Kraven and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Would you be totally freaked out if I said I think I've met you somewhere before."

Kraven looked back at him and they locked eyes again. "It's possible. You look really familiar. Like-"

"-we've met in a past life." They both said at the same time.

"That sounded so much less weird in my mind," Soren said quietly, stomping out the last of his cigarette on the blacktop.

"I'm not sure if anything can get any weirder than that. Except for the fact that I think I've had a dream or two with you in it." He chuckled, taking his sunglasses off and stomping on his own cigarette.

They made their way to the office where Soren got his schedule and fees for his classes. "Can I see?" Kraven said, as they walked out of the office. Soren nodded, handing him his schedule. "English 12, Government, Spanish 3, Photography, Physics, Lunch, Calculus, and Film Studies this semester. Wow, we're in like the exact same classes. You, me and Erika."

"Blame Erika for that, she told the guidance councilor that she's been friends with me for a long time and that she could show me around if I'm in classes with her." Kraven handed back his schedule. "Well, that's why _she _ said she did it. I'd have to be a moron to think that was the only reason she did it though." He yawned slightly exposing a pair of slightly pointed eye teeth.  
"Do you sharpen those or is that natural?" Kraven said, pointing to his own eye teeth. Soren blushed.

"My mom called me a little vampire, but yeah, they're natural. I can make people bleed with them. I'd show you, but that's just a little weird." He said, cracking his neck. "I really don't want to be here today. I'd rather still be sleeping. Why I had to start on a FRIDAY is beyond me."

Kraven nodded in agreement. "You're lucky, this is your first and only year here, this is my 13th year at this school." They walked down the hall into the English hallway, also the location of the senior lockers. "That's our classroom all the way down there." He looked over at Soren, "You can share a locker with me if you don't want to share with Erika."

He nodded in thanks and waited for Kraven to open the locker. "It's quick-set, by the way." He said, vaguely pointing to the locker. "But if some jerk takes it out, the combination is 57-28-36." Kraven smiled at Soren and for some strange reason, had the strangest urge to kiss him. _But I'm not gay._ He stubbornly told himself.

"Thanks," Soren said, putting his bag in the locker. Kraven got his books for first period and waited closed the locker. "75," he said. "Right in the middle of the lockers."

Soren started to walk towards the classroom that Kraven had pointed to earlier. "Soren," Kraven said, calling the other back to him.

"Yeah?" Soren asked, stopping and waiting for the other to catch up.

"I just want to welcome you to hell." Soren smiled as they walked into the English 12 classroom. _Damn, I still haven't gotten him to laugh yet. He doesn't seem to show emotion very well does he? Oh well, he's still very good looking. _Kraven stopped thinking about Soren right then, this thinking had gone far enough. _Not gay. _He told his brain. _Keep telling yourself that kid._ His brain answered back.

Kraven handed the teacher a pass from the office and sat in his usual seat while the teacher introduced Soren to the rest of the class. The teacher told him to find a seat and Kraven pointed to the seat on his left, in front of Erika in the second to last seat in the row.

Mrs. Callahan began talking about the senior projects that they would be starting in a few weeks. At this point Kraven began to tune her out and concentrated on his doodle on a new page in his notebook.


	2. Wendy's and Sleepovers

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Warnings: Well, obviously it's a slash so if that don't float your boat I suggest you leave now. There's drug references and abuse in here too. Some mild language but there's some of that in most fics.

So yep, here you go folks.Second chapter, by the way...rating may change later if I feel like it. So enough rambling from the author. Enjoy and I like feedback by the way.

Chapter 2: Wendys and Sleepovers

Soren got up from his last period class and followed Erika and Kraven out to the parking lot. "We're going to Wendy's if you want to join us, Soren." Kraven said, putting his bag in the back seat.

He gave and affirmative nod and head to his own car. "You show the way, I'll follow."

Erika was looking from Kraven to her old friend, a knowing smile on her face. "So, Kraven," she began, getting into her car after Kraven. "What do you think of Soren?" She put the key into the ignition and waited for Soren to start his own car before heading out of the parking lot.

"He seems like a cool guy, a little quiet though," Kraven said after a minute. "It seems like I've known him for a long time, almost like I've known him from another life."

"Only cool?" Erika asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not hot, extremely kissable, damned sexy? You're not very descriptive are you Kraven?" Kraven rolled his eyes and looked over at Erika, who was smiling. "I saw you looking at him when he first showed up this morning. You looked hungry."

"Just shut up, Erika," he hissed, not speaking for the rest of the short ride. The pair arrived in the parking lot and seconds later Soren came tearing in behind them. "He drives like a bat out of hell, doesn't he?" Erika nodded, getting her purse from the back seat next to her school bag.

They met up with Soren who was leaning on his car, sunglasses over his eyes once again. "Ready?" Erika asked, not waiting for a response, and dragging the other two along with her.

All three ordered and found a booth in the back of the seating area labeled smoking -for Kraven and Soren- and began eating.

"So, Soren, did you enjoy your first day of school here?" Kraven asked the boy sitting across from him after taking a bite of his burger. Soren just nodded, having just bitten into a fry. He swallowed and took a drink of his root beer before answering.

"The language teacher takes shots, I swear to god. I've never seen a woman seem more drunk than her." He shuttered and took another drink.

The other two laughed. "That's because we think she does," Erika answered, giggling slightly. "You'll never learn anything in that class. We're really behind you, from what I've heard already."

Soren shook his head. "Flattery gets you nowhere dear," he answered. She leaned closer to him -she was sitting next to him- and whispered something in his ear. "Erika!" Soren exclaimed, lightly smacking her on the arm.

"I don't hear you denying it," she said smugly, taking a dainty bite of her chicken salad. Soren growled at her.

"I hate you," he said, glaring at her. Her eyes asked if she was right. "Yes, all right? YES, you caught me." She gave a small cheer of triumph and went back to her salad, leaving Soren glaring at his Spicy chicken sandwich.

Erika got up a few minutes later, excusing herself to the restroom. "I hate women," Soren said, viscously tearing off a piece of his sandwich with his teeth.

Kraven raised an eyebrow. "All women, or just Erika when she's right about something you're trying to deny and you know she's wrong about?" He asked, finishing off his burger and working on his fries.

"The second one," he said, leaning his head on the back of the booth. "Stupid women's intuition."

"Hi boys, " Erika said, taking her seat next to Soren who glared at her. "Someone's grouchy. You need a hug," she said, while doing just that. Soren made a very undignified squirm out of her death grip.

"Don't rape Soren, please Erika. At least while I'm in the room, save it for later." Kraven said, smiling at the look Soren gave him.

"Oh, you're just jealous because she's getting more action than you. Everyone wants a piece of me." Soren said, striking a ridiculous pose.

Kraven wolf-whistled. "You're too sexy for your shirt," he said with a straight face, until Soren started laughing. It occurred to him that he knew what Soren's laugh would sound like even though he had never heard the stoic man laugh before. At least in this life.

"And I do my little turn on the cat-walk." Soren said, still quoting the song. "I'm just a piece of meat for you aren't I?" He asked, breaking down into fake sobs.

"New York _strip_ steak," Kraven said. "Can I get some A1 sauce?" Erika slapped him playfully on the arm. Soren raised his head from his arms and had a Cheshire cat grin over his pale face.

"Well," Erika said, looking at her watch. "I have to go to work in a little bit so I'll see you guys later. Ready Kraven?"

"I can take him home if you need to leave. I've got nothing to do until like nine o'clock." Soren said putting his empty wrappers on the tray and getting up to put it in the trash.

Kraven looked over at Erika, shrugged and agreed. "Thanks Soren, that's nice of you," he said, taking his drink and finishing it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Erika. We're still gonna go to the movies to see Cursed right?" She nodded and got up.

"See you boys later then," she said getting up and 'accidentally' pushing Soren into Kraven. He of course was caught by the other boy. "Oh Jesus, sorry 'bout that Soren." She didn't look remotely sorry, but he forgave her all the same.

"It's okay Erika, no harm done." Soren said, then realized that he was still being held by Kraven. _Not that you're complaining 'eh, Soren? _His brain said. _Shut up brain, before I stab you with a Q-tip. _"Thanks for that Kraven," Soren said, trying to hide his blush. Kraven, obviously realizing the same thing Soren did, let go of the other after making sure he was steadied on his own feet.

Erika smiled and waved good-bye, a bright smile on her face. She left leaving both boys in a very uncomfortable situation. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to fall on you, she caught me by surprise, usually I have better reflexes than that," Soren explained, straightening his shirt front.

"No problem, people just fall all over me, I'm used to it by now," Kraven said, giving the other a smile. "Come on, we can go to my house and watch a movie." Soren nodded, following the other out of Wendy's.

"Yeah, just show me where you live, I can get us there in a flash." Soren said, starting his car.

"I know, I saw you swing in here like the devil himself was at your heels," he answered, sitting down in the passenger seat. "Nice car."

"Thanks," Soren said. "Which way?" Kraven gestured to the left. "Right-o,"

They arrived at Kraven's house ten minutes later and he let himself in. "No one's home, so make yourself at home. The good TV is in the family room, but it doesn't have a DVD player. I kinda stole it and put it in my room." Kraven said, taking his shoes off and setting his bag on the coat rack. Soren did the same and followed Kraven up the stairs into his room.

"Nice," was all Soren said, turning in a circle, taking in all of Kraven huge room. "This is your ROOM? Like you sleep in here?" Kraven nodded. "Wow, this is bigger than my apartment!" Kraven raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _Don't you find that odd that he can afford a Lexus and yet he lives in an apartment? _Kraven shrugged it off and waked over to his DVD player.

"What do you wanna watch?" Soren walked up next to him and looked through his collection.

"Finding Nemo?" Soren asked, looking at the other. "And exactly HOW old are you again?"

"Not mine, besides it's a good movie, give it a chance." Kraven said pouting slightly.

"Never watched it myself," Soren said, sitting back onto his heels.

Kraven smiled and stuck it in the player. "Well, you will now," he said triumphantly.

Soren jumped suddenly. "Damnation," he cursed, pulling a cellphone out of his pocket. "I always forget to turn it off vibrate." He looked at the number on the display. "Yes, Duncan, what is it?" Duncan said something "I already turned it in yesterday. What? You mean I _don't _have to come in tonight? Okay then, I'll see you Monday night then. Thanks Duncan." He hung up. "Well," he said. "It seems like I _don't _have to go into work tonight. I turned in my article yesterday so I have tonight off."

Kraven just looked at Soren. "Are you a journalist or something like that?' Soren nodded.

"I'm a junior reporter. It's like free-lance kinda thing. But it makes good money." The two of them sat on Kraven's shag-carpet and watched Finding Nemo.

After the movie Soren got up. "I'd better get home," he said.

Kraven looked a little put out but hid it. "You can stay here if you want, my parents won't mind if you just call you 'rents."

Soren bowed his head. "I don't live with my parents. Or anyone for that matter, " he whispered, not meeting Kraven's eye. Kraven stood up, put one hand on Soren's shoulder, and with the other hand raised up Soren's chin so he had to look at him.

"I'm not going to make you tell me anything, but if you want to stay the night it's fine. I can bring the hammock from the sun room, I usually sleep on it anyway." Kraven said, not letting go of the other just yet.

"Thanks," Soren said quietly, closing his eyes. Kraven led him to his bed and made him sit down.

"I'll be right back, bathroom is right there," he said pointing to a door next to another open door which was a walk-in closet.

Kraven came back a few minutes later to find Soren just walking out of his bathroom. Soren pulled off his shirt and set it on the floor. "You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow. We look about the same size." _Except you look even better with them off. _Soren smiled and sat down on Kraven's king sized bed.

"I feel bad taking your bed away. I can sleep on the hammock if you want." Soren said sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine, Soren, I swear." Soren looked like he was going to protest but Kraven cut him off. "If you feel so bad, then scoot over and I'll sleep on one side if it makes you feel better." Soren blushed.

"Okay, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, that's all." Kraven rolled his eyes and clapped his hands twice. The lights in the room turned off except for the smaller one by his bed. "That's convenient," he said, giving Kraven room on his bed.

"Good night, Soren." Kraven said, reaching over the other and turning out the light. He looked down and their eyes locked again.

"Night Kraven," Soren said, burying himself in the blankets, trying to hide his smile. _Damn, I've only known him for a day, and this already feels right. Wait, _he stopped his thoughts. _I'm NOT gay. Erika just thinks I am. _Soren had himself convinced. But then his brain had to put in it's two cents. _Then why were you looking, and Erika caught you, and you admitted it? What now Soren? You're trapped. You can't lie to me, I'm your brain. _Soren shook his head and curled up slightly and within a few minutes he was asleep.

Kraven meanwhile was thinking somewhere along those lines as well. _I'm sharing a bed with another guy, who's not gay. And, more importantly _I'm_ not gay. Then why does this feel so right? _He glared at himself. _The only reason I offered to share with him was to get him to shut up about feeling bad about taking my bed. That's all. _Kraven blinked a couple of times and looked over a few feet into the dark and saw that Soren was already asleep. "Good night, Soren." He whispered, tucking the other boys hair out of his face. He found himself saying something without even knowing what it meant. It sounded Irish though, and very familiar. It reminded him of Soren though.

Kraven leaned over the other and gently, without really knowing what he was doing, placed a kiss on the top of Soren's head.

That night, Kraven had another dream.

A/N: Yep, I need some reviews before I add any more now. I've got six chapters written but I'm not posting anymore if no one's gonna read it ya know. But if you be nice I'll post more. I promise it'll get better now. Introductions are out of the way now.


	3. So It's Like 'Save the Last Dance?

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Warnings: Well, obviously it's a slash so if that don't float your boat I suggest you leave now. There's drug references and abuse in here too. Some mild language but there's some of that in most fics.

Chapter 3: So It's like Save the Last Dance?

_He was in a dimly lit dungeon that he knew was used to hold the most vile of prisoners. Kraven knew he wouldn't live through this encounter. But what did it matter, really? He killed the only man he ever loved. Not directly, but he sentenced him to death by getting him involved in this entire coupe. He was entirely alone in this dark, dank cell, awaiting his fate. _

_"Soren," he whispered to the stone wall. "Please forgive me. I never meant for you to die. I'm sorry, but I'll see you in a little bit, that I promise." He vowed, bowing his head and allowing tears to fall to the earth beneath him. "So sorry," he muttered again._

_Someone was in front of him, he knew that much. And from the look of the garments they wore, were probably very rich. He looked up, preparing for his sentence, however if he was looking for the face of Markus to be above him, he was mistaken. In front of him was not anyone who was alive any more. Soren stood inches away from him, dressed like he was the night of the entire massacre. "Soren?" He whispered, not wanting the figure to leave. _

_"Yes love," Soren said, kneeling down to Kraven's level. "I've just come to say good bye for now, we'll see each other soon. Be brave my love." Soren kissed him, a ghost of a kiss, but Kraven felt the soft tingle after it was over. "I'll always be with you, no matter what. And next time, we can do it right." Kraven didn't know what that meant but he felt safer knowing that Soren wasn't mad at him. _

_"I'm sorry Soren, I never meant for any of this to happen," Kraven choked out, allowing the tears to fall down his face again. _

_Soren hushed him with another gentle kiss. "I know you are, I heard you before." Soren stood up suddenly. "My time is short, I have to leave, but remember, I'll be here for you at the end, I love you, Kraven. Next time we'll do it right." A bright light erupted around Soren's body, illuminating a beautiful set of black wings. He flew up and out of the dingy prison, and Kraven was alone again. _

Kraven sat up, and looked around. He was in his room, but he wasn't alone. In the bed next to him was Soren, the fallen angel of his dream. "This is just crazy, that's the third dream with him in it this week, and I only just met him today," Kraven said quietly to himself.

Soren stirred next to him. "Kraven?" He asked, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Soren. It was just a dream, that's all." Soren looked over at him, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Was I an angel, and you were in a cell and I came and visited you?" Soren asked, turning to face Kraven more.

Kraven's mouth fell open. "We had the same dream," but then Kraven realized all that happened in that dream, and touched his lips. "Do you remember all of it?" Soren nodded, looking down at his hands. "Even when we-" he couldn't finish the sentence so he left it hanging, hoping Soren would know what he was talking about.

"-kissed? Is that what you mean?" Kraven nodded. "Yeah, I remember that part. Why was I dead in the first place?" Kraven shrugged and leaned back against the headboard.

"I don't know," he said quietly, touching his fingers to his lips once again.

"It didn't bother you, did it? I could move and sleep on the-" Soren was rambling but Kraven cut him off in the best way he knew.

Their lips connected for just a second but it sent a jolt down both their spines. "No, by the way, it didn't bother me." _Even if I'm a guy, and so are you, and we kissed, and I'm _not _gay. Right?_

"Right. Well, what now?" Soren asked cautiously. "What happens next?"

Kraven was confused but answered. "What, do you mean we have wild passionate kinky sex until one of us can't walk properly tomorrow?" He asked grinning slightly. Soren smiled.

"Well, that's moving just a tad too fast for me, sorry." Kraven chuckled and agreed. "But, if it's not too much trouble if we could-" Soren stopped and looked down again. _I said too much and now I'm gonna scare him away. I liked kissing him, even if I'm not gay. _He leaned back against the pillows, head facing away from Kraven.

Kraven leaned over him slightly. "Look at me, Soren." Kraven said, turning Soren's head slightly. He looked into the other boy's eyes and gently covered Soren's lips with his own.

This kiss lasted slightly longer than the other, both boys nervous about kissing another boy, because, well according to them, they were straight. Right? They pulled away, and Soren closed his eyes again, resting his head on Kraven's shoulder. "My Soren," Kraven said, more to himself than to anyone else. Kraven ran a hand down Soren's bare back in comfort. He felt scars along his back, marring the otherwise perfect flesh. _Where did those come from? _Kraven asked himself, but he didn't want to bring it up right now, it would ruin what ever kind of moment they were having. Soren shuttered at the others touch so Kraven stopped.

"Don't stop," Soren muttered, enjoying the attention. Kraven half picked up the other boy and set him down on the bed, chest to the mattress. Kraven's nimble fingers worked out the knots at the base of Soren's neck.

"You're always so tense." In the moonlight Kraven could see every one of the many scars on Soren's back. Most were faded to the point where you couldn't even see them unless you were almost looking for them, others looked like they were only a few years old. _What happened to you, angel?_ He stopped for a minute and realized that Soren was asleep again. "Are you gonna remember any of this in the morning?" Kraven asked Soren's lightly breathing form. He leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek near his lips. He smoothed back his hair, tucking it back behind his ear. "Sleep well, fallen angel."

_What were we supposed to get right this time, Soren. What went wrong last time that we were supposed to fix? I'd never dream of betraying my friends to hang out with Lucian. He's cool but, no. What did we do wrong, Soren. I need help, I can't figure this out on my own. I need help angel, where are you?_

Kraven fell asleep wondering what his dream meant. Maybe Soren will know in the morning if he doesn't forget everything from tonight.

Kraven woke up again at nine and went to take a shower. He felt giddy for some reason, and it took only a few minutes to realize why. He and Soren had ended up kissing twice last night. The only weird thing about that was, he didn't like guys. However, he was beginning to question that. In a day, ever since he had met Soren, he had questioned everything he had come to believe was true about himself.

He sighed and turned off his shower. He stood in front of the sink, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. He was rather skinny, but not terribly so, only a few muscles showing. Not like Soren who looked like he works out all the time. _Not like you were looking 'eh Kraven? _His brain asked. Kraven shook his head. _Quiet brain, I'm trying to figure something out here, so just leave me alone. _But his brain didn't listen to his request. _Oh, yes I see how that's turning out. You're going to get scared and run away from that kid, leaving him alone. He needs a friend if not more and you, my dear boy could be the one to give it to him. But remember, it looks like he's been hurt in the past, don't hurt him again._ "When did you get so smart?" Kraven asked his brain. "Oh, great, I'm talking to myself. I've gone insane." He shook his head, water droplets falling from his neck-length black hair.

He put a towel around his waist and went back into his room to find some clothes to wear.

Just as he slid into a pair of black boxers his phone rang. Not wanting to wake Soren up, he picked it up right away. "Hello," it was Erika. "Yes, I'm awake. If you want to come over for a while I don't have a problem with that, but you have to be quiet for a little while. Why? 'Cuz Soren's still asleep. Yes he slept over here. By the time we were done watching movies it was late and I offered him a place to crash so he didn't have to drive. Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Take care." He hung up and continued to get dressed. A few minutes after he was completely dressed there was a soft knock on his door. "Kraven?" He could tell it was Erika, so he let her in.

"Morning Erika," he said, letting her into his room.

"Aww, he looks so cute sleeping, where did you end up sleeping last night?" Erika asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kraven growled slightly. He knew this was coming. "Right there," he muttered, pointing next to Soren. He knew it was better to just tell her the truth because she had a way of getting the truth out of him when he lied.

She giggled with delight. "I KNEW it, you tried to deny it, but I was right." She said triumphantly.

"We didn't _do _anything." Kraven hissed, crossing his arms. _Except swap spit, but you don't have to know that part. _She smiled again, and he knew he was caught.

"I'll wake him up an make him tell me what you two did if you don't tell me." He didn't reply. "Come on, I won't tell him you told me, it's my women's intuition that told me, nothing more." She said, pouting slightly.

"We kissed," he mumbled, barely coherent. She put a hand up to her ear, telling him that she didn't hear what he said. "We kissed, twice. Are you happy now, nosey?" She nodded and hugged him.

"I knew it, you two would be perfect together. Maybe this time you'll get it right." She said next to his ear, then stepping back to survey him.

Kraven shook his head. "Wait, what did you just say? The part after me and him being 'perfect together'." She looked at him with a weird expression.

"Maybe this time you'll get it right?" He nodded. "I meant this time you'll do it right and actually go with what your gut tells you. Don't mess this up, Kraven." She warned. He mocked saluted her and sat down on the bed, absently running a hand through Soren's silky black locks. "You two look so cute together, it's almost sickening."

He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit down next to him. "Are you going to wake him up?" She asked, poking him in the arm. He shrugged in a 'maybe later' fashion.

There was no need for him to wake him up, because seconds later he felt the body next to him stir and stretch. He yawned and sat up, looking at the two. "Morning," he said, his voice still partially incoherent from sleep. "God, I need a shower. Do you mind, Kraven." Kraven got up and walked over to his closet.

"What do you want to wear, you've got my entire closet to choose from." Kraven said waving Soren over to him. He ended up choosing a button down midnight blue shirt, -the exact same shade as his eyes- and a loose pair of black jeans.

"You'll look so pretty," Erika said, grinning slightly. Soren just rolled his eyes, and walked into the bathroom. "Just wait until you see him in only his boxers, I want to see you not jump him then. I saw you not able to keep your eyes off him."

"You know too much," Kraven said, sounding cryptic. "I know where you live, be warned." She just giggled and walked over to his TV.

"I think we should take a bus, like they did in Save the Last Dance so you two could freak out some old people." Erika said as she was looking through his collection of DVD.

"You, know in order for this to work, both parties must agree, not the third party." Erika just waved him off, choosing Murder By Death from the others.

Soren walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, completely dressed, except for the fact that the buttons on the shirt were undone. He walked over to the other two and sat on the floor in front of them.

Getting bored with the movie, Erika took part of Soren's hair and began to braid it. "What the hell are you doing to my hair?" He asked, trying to get away from her.

"Calm down, jumpy. I'm just braiding you hair, I'll take it out later, I promise." She said, making him sit down once more. Kraven laughed quietly and Soren glared at him.

"I feel like such a girl, I've never been this dressed up in my life and now she's braiding my hair." Soren said, pouting slightly.

"We've, or rather I've come up with a brilliant plan. We're going to take the bus to the movie, you're coming with us, by the way. And then you two are going to make people on the bus 'uncomfortable', if you know what I mean." Soren looked up at her the best he could.

"Like they do in Save the Last Dance?" Soren said, smirking. "I heard you plotting through the door. You talk really loud Erika." Erika and Kraven both looked away guilty. "Sounds fun though, if Kraven will agree to do it too."

Before Kraven could even get a say in the matter however, Erika answered. "He already agreed, we were just waiting to see what you would say." Soren nodded, not believing her in the slightest.

They finished watching the movie and then decided to walk to the city bus stop. Soren and Kraven apart from Erika. "One of you sit on the other's lap, or at least like lean on each other first," Erika hissed, pretending to look at the map of the city by the two. Kraven and Soren both shrugged and Kraven pulled Soren into his lap. His heart stopped for a few seconds being this close to him again. He didn't ask him if he remembered last night or not but right now, he really didn't care.

They didn't have to wait long for a bus to come and pick them up. Erika got on first followed by a middle-aged business man who had came a few minutes after the trio had shown up then finally Kraven and Soren.

Kraven laced his fingers through Soren's and the sat across from an elderly lady, within viewing distance of Erika. Kraven sat down first and again pulled Soren into his lap. Soren leaned over. "Why do _I _have to be the bitch?" He whispered into Kraven's ear.

Kraven smiled. "Don't worry, love your parents will understand in time." He said loud enough for the women to hear then leaned in closer to Soren. "Because, I said so." He said, smirking at him.

"I know love, but I can't wait forever. I just can't keep my hands off you when I'm around them." Soren whined, tracing Kraven's lips with his index finger.

Kraven kissed Soren on the cheek. "Besides," he said so only Soren could hear. "With that braid in your hair, you look more like a girl." Soren pinched Kraven's arm that was around his waist, and Kraven yelped. "Not here, angel." Kraven purred, kissing Soren on the neck. Soren froze, but relaxed a few seconds later.

"That old lady looks like she's going to have a heart attack any second," Soren hissed in Kraven's ear, adjusting his position on the others lap. Kraven stopped sucking on Soren's neck and looked up, he was right. The women's eyes were wide and her knuckles white. He laughed into Soren's shoulder. "I love you baby," Soren said, gently kissing Kraven on the lips.

"Love you too sugar bear, let's not wait for your parents and run off and get married." Soren's eyes lit up with mirth. "I don't have a ring for you, but I do have all the love in my heart, will you marry me?"

Soren bit back laughter, and, managing a tear to fall down his face, nodded. They kissed again, and Kraven held Soren tighter to his body. Thankfully, his body wasn't responding to the closeness of the other boy like his mind was. He felt like he was on fire, but in a good way.

Soren slid off Kraven's lap and set his legs across his lap, the two were still hugging. "If only I had a ring for your beautiful finger." Kraven said, kissing Soren's ring finger on his left hand. The bus stopped a block away from the movie theater and Erika got up and watched from the front of the bus as the other two stood up, sharing one more kiss -this one looking like there was some tongue- before getting off, still holding hands.

Once off the bus the three began laughing hysterically. "Did you see that old lady, I thought for sure she was gonna have a heart attack, or slap us which ever came first." Kraven said, recovering slightly from his laughing fit. He looked over at Soren who had stopped laughing, his cheeks tinted pink. "Oh sugar bear," Kraven said, batting his eyes.

"Yes baby?" Soren said, taking his free hand and tracing Kraven's lips again with his fingers.

Both started laughing, not noticing they were still holding hands. This didn't miss Erika though. "You two can stop the act now, you don't need to hold hands any more." Both boy's eye's widened, blushing furiously. They let go but without either of them knowing, a few minutes later, they found each others hand again while Erika wasn't looking. They arrived at the theater with about fifteen minutes to spare.

Erika arrived at the ticket booth first and got her own ticket. "One for Cursed, please," she said, taking her money out of her purse.

"Five fifty," the women behind the glass said, handing her the ticket after receiving the money.

Kraven and Soren were next in line and Kraven stepped up. "Two for Cursed, ma'am." He said, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He took out the eleven dollars and took the tickets from the lady.

"I could have gotten my own ticket you know," Soren said, taking the ticket as Soren handed it to him.

"I know you could have, love, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you buy your own ticket? It's my job to spoil you." The both snickered at the weird looks they were getting from other movie-goers. Kraven touched Soren's lower lip with his thumb. "You only deserve the best," he said suddenly very serious. Soren couldn't tell if he was acting or not.

"You too, you know. You're so good to me, I don't deserve it sometimes." Soren said, kissing the hand that he was still holding. At this moment however they were interrupted by Erika.

"You two can stop that now, you're going to make me sick with all the lovey-dovey crap." She said, giving her ticket stub to the man at the counter.

"Down the hall and to your right." He said the same thing when Soren and Kraven gave him their tickets as well.

The three of them sat through the entire movie without much incident, content on just watching it. As the credits began to roll they stood up and stretched out. "That was cool," Soren said, cracking his back. "Thanks for the ticket K." Kraven smiled at the new nickname.

Erika excused herself to the restroom to freshen up and left the two boys waiting in the lobby for her.

The two were leaning against the wall across from the restrooms, waiting for Erika to come out. "Look at the sunset, it's so red tonight," Kraven said, sliding one arm across Soren's shoulders.

"Don't act anymore, Kraven." Soren said brushing his arm off.

"Who said I was acting that time?" Kraven asked, pulling Soren to him. "If all that bothered you that much, we didn't have to do it, you know."

"It didn't bother me, that's what worries me," Soren said, trying not to draw too much attention to them. "Until _very _recently I believed I was straight. Now I'm not so sure," he said, sliding down to a sitting position, his head in his hands.

Kraven kneeled and took Soren's smaller hands in his own. "Soren," he whispered. "So did I, and if we're taking this too fast, just tell me, because I can stop if-" Soren stopped him.

For the seventh time in twenty four hours, two straight boys kissed. "I wasn't lying when I said I felt like I've known you my whole life," he said looking down. "But, K, I just don't know anything anymore."

"Shh, it's okay. We'll just take it slower okay, we're both really confused right now." Soren nodded, resting his head on Kraven's shoulder.

Erika came over a few minutes later and looked at the two on the ground. 'What did I miss?' She mouthed at Kraven who just shook his head and mouthed 'Later,' to her. She nodded and they walked out of the theater.

They got an early dinner and headed back to Kraven's house in an unusual silence. No one really knew what to say. Erika was in the dark, Soren and Kraven were both trying to figure out their sexuality.

Erika left, heading for work after a good bye hug for the two. 'Tell me later, okay,' she mouthed at Kraven again.

"Do you want to stay here for a while longer, or do you want to head home?" Kraven asked Soren, half carrying him into the house. "You seem a bit worn out."

He yawned, letting Kraven pick him up all the way and carry him into his bedroom. Kraven tucked him in and was about to get up when Soren pulled him back down. "Don't leave just yet. Can you wait until I fall asleep?" Kraven smiled, and gently ran a finger over Soren's strong jaw line.

"Of course," he said, resisting the urge to kiss the other. _He doesn't need this right now, he's already confused enough because of me, _he said to himself. He slid into bed next to Soren and laid the other boys head in his lap. "Go to sleep Soren," he half-commanded.

"Okay," he said sleepily, wrapping his arms around Kraven's waist. He smiled and ran his fingers through the other boys hair again. _Such pretty hair. _He moved it away from his neck and pulled it back slightly. _Whoops. I gave him a hickey. _ He thought, blushing slightly. _He might not like that too much when he's awake._

There was a soft knock at his door and his mother walked in. She surveyed the scene and smiled. "Who's this?" She asked, walking up to her son who was cradling the other boy's head in his lap.

"Soren," he whispered, still playing with his longer black hair.

"He's attractive," his mother said, earning a blush from her son.

"Mother!" He exclaimed, quietly.

"What? Well it's true. I'm happy for you son, I really am." She got up and walked towards the door. "Just whatever you do, use protection." Kraven was about to say something but she left. "There go my hopes for grand children, maybe they can adopt."

A/N: A little bit of plot advancement in this chapter. Anyways, next few chapters some good stuff happens to the boys then you can learn 'bout Soren's past. So, all you gots to do is review, or at least email me. I like feedback.


	4. Divine Intervention

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Warnings: Okay folks, this chapter has a little bit of umm...more graphic (but not too bad) parts in this chapter. Anyway's if you don't like reading (and picturing in your mind more than what's written) maybe you can skip part of this chapter. But it's not too graphic. I don't wanna get kicked off 4: Divine Intervention

_Soren stood in the chamber next to his lover as Kraven's sentence was read to him. Soren couldn't help but cringe slightly at the harshness of it all. But, they did this to themselves after all. Nothing more could be done for Kraven, his sentence was death. A tear slid down Soren's face, despite that fact that he was dead. "Are you ready to come home, my love?" Soren whispered to Kraven, touching his shoulder. "I'm here for you, don't be afraid of the end." Kraven relaxed slightly, nodding at his fate. _

_They led him to the same stake that they had tied Sonja to centuries before. "Look at the sun my love, it's really beautiful. Do you remember the sun?" Kraven looked for the source of Soren's voice and saw him but said nothing out loud._

_'No, what's it look like?' Kraven asked in his mind, not sure if Soren could hear him. _

_'See for yourself, it's truly a beautiful sight. Soon we will be able to have another chance to do things the right way. No more conspiracy, no vampires or lycans, and we won't have to hide anymore Kraven we'll be free.' Kraven smiled and sighed._

_As Kraven found himself tied to the stake he looked up at the door at the top of the chamber. The sunlight just behind it, ready to burn him to death. And yet, he felt no fear, only peace. Soren was standing in front of him, only inches away. His presence calmed him as he looked up into his fate. It really was beautiful, bright and so powerful. He could feel his flesh burning and yet could feel no pain._

_There were no screams in the chamber from Kraven as from the other side of the door, the new council watched him burn. They didn't see the content smile on his face as he felt his soul being wrenched from his burning body. _

_The two of the damned souls stood by and watched as Kraven's old body burned into ashes. 'Come, my love. We can be together forever, until we get another chance at a human life.' The two lovers took hands and disappeared from the room leaving no trace that they were ever there. After all, spirits don't belong in this world, but the next. _

Kraven watched as Soren slept on his lap, sharing his dream with him. It was odd, dreaming while he was awake. Even more so was that this wasn't his dream, but Soren's. Kraven sighed and leaned back. _He should really be getting home soon, it's getting late.' _But Kraven couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping boy up.

His mother knocked on his door again. "Come in," he whispered, not wanting to wake Soren up.

"He's still asleep?" His mother asked, sitting next to her son on the bed. "He looks familiar somehow. He's never been over before has he?" Kraven shook his head 'no'. She smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. "I like him and I've only seen him when he's asleep."

"Thanks mom. Do you mind if he stays? I don't know when he's gonna wake up." Kraven asked, sighing. "He looks so adorable when he's asleep."

"'M not 'adorable' in any way." Soren said from Kraven's lap. "But thanks for being my pillow." Soren sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello Soren," Kraven mother said from the bed by his shoulder. He jumped slightly. "I'm Alaina, Kraven's mother." He nodded and sat up just a little bit straighter. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Soren blushed, muttering a 'yes'.

"Mum, you're making him uncomfortable. Quit it," Kraven said, a smile on his face as he watched Soren blush deepen into an almost scarlet color.

"You two have fun," Alaina said, kissing each boy on the cheek twice before getting up and leaving. "And if you _do _decide to do anything, for goodness sakes, change the sheets." She smiled and laughed.

"Mother!" Kraven said, "I'm not a slut you know, I only just met him yesterday."

"It's not my fault, Alaina, that your son can't keep his hands off of me." Soren said, patting Kraven on the head, a smirk on his face.

Kraven looked from his mother to Soren with an open mouth. "You're all against me!" Soren closed the other boys mouth using his middle finger.

"There are easier way's to attract flies, you know K." He said, snickering. With this, Kraven slapped the other boys arm and got up off the bed in a huff. Soren and Alaina both shrugged and Soren got up and walked over to him. "K?" He didn't answer. Soren looked over at the door and found that he was alone with Kraven once again. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Kraven still didn't answer, so Soren left him alone at the window where he was standing. Soren took off Kraven's shirt and set it neatly on the bed, taking his own shirt and pulling it over his head.

He walked back to the other boy, studied his profile for a moment, and sighed. He leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking from the room.

_The two spirits of the boys in the room saw this small conflict but didn't want it to escalate to anything more, the decided to stop it right then. "Make him -you, stay," Kraven hissed at the other one. Soren nodded and walked over to his reincarnate and close-lined him. _

Soren choked and fell to the ground, unconscious from the attack on his neck. Kraven, meanwhile, thought he saw two very familiar people in the reflection of the window, and wondered if he was going insane. Then he heard the thud as something heavy hit the ground. He turned and saw Soren on the floor, and immediately all thoughts of being mad at him and his mother were gone.

"Soren!" He said, hurrying to the others side. "Wake up. What the fuck happened?" He slapped Soren lightly on the face.

_Soren was stepping his reincarnates neck, cutting off his oxygen supply enough to keep him unconscious for a while. He looked over at the present Kraven who turned around and jumped over to the other's side, trying to wake him up. Soren was about to let the other him go but Kraven stopped him. _

_"We can't kill him, but don't stop just yet," Soren nodded, still gently standing on the present Soren's throat. _

"Soren?" Kraven whispered, leaning over Soren, getting more worried by the second. "I'm sorry I was mad, please wake up," Kraven pleaded with the unconscious boy on the ground next to him. "Please," he said, almost begging.

_Soren looked over at Kraven who nodded. Soren got off present Soren's neck and stood back to watch what happened, ready to step in if it happened again. _

Soren choked on the air as it rushed into his lungs in a rush. "Oh my god, Soren, you're okay." He pulled the other into a bone crushing hug.

"K, please, stop, I can't breathe." Kraven immediately let go of Soren "What happened to me?"

"I don't know," Kraven said, surveying his friend as he breathed deeply. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." He hugged him again, this time, less forcefully. "I'm sorry I was mad,"

"You were worried about me?" Soren asked, tilting his head to one side. Kraven nodded shyly. Soren smiled, resting his palm on Kraven's cheek.

"Screw this," Kraven said, pulling Soren close to him and kissing him roughly on the mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and finally Soren submitted, letting Kraven explore his mouth.

_"Wow, this is weird, 'eh K? Watching ourselves kiss, I mean. Somehow I remember our first _real _kiss just a bit differently." Soren said, observing younger versions of himself and his lover making out on the floor. _

_"Mm, jut a bit I'd say. And I remember where it led to as well. Those whips of yours really are useful, no?" They both laughed, leaving the other versions of themselves alone for just a bit. The situation was under control now._

They broke apart, panting slightly. "Wow," was all Kraven could say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, wow." Soren agreed, kissing Kraven once more, lightly on his lips. Lips, which no doubt would be bruised soon.

"Well," Kraven said. "I guess this is a good a time as any," Kraven reached over and pulled Soren's hair away from his neck. "Remember on the bus to the movies, well, just go check in the mirror." Soren gave him a weird look, but got up and walked over to Kraven's full length mirror.

"What am I looking f-" It was then that Soren noticed the red mark on his neck. "K? You gave me a _hickey, _one the _bus_?" Kraven laughed nervously and nodded. He walked over to where Kraven was sitting and half sat on his lap. "Well then, I'm just gonna have to repay you. But not now."

Kraven's mouth dropped open. "Why not now?" He asked, pouting slightly. Soren sighed and gave in.

"Fine. You whine too much," Kraven smiled and mouthed 'I win' at him. Soren shook his head, knocking Kraven to the ground. He then attacked the other boys collarbone, gently biting him.

Kraven moaned in ecstasy as Soren used his tongue to massage the spot where he had just been bitten.

It was over far too soon for Kraven's taste and whimpered at the loss of skin to skin contact as Soren got up. He was straddling Kraven's hips, and starred down at him, a smile on his face. "I made you bleed by the way. I told you I could." Kraven reached up to his collar and sure enough, were two spots of blood on his hand when he pulled away. "And now, It seems as if I've done too much. Oh what ever will we do about your not so little problem?" Soren purred into Kraven ear. Kraven made a little squeak and looked, wide-eyed at Soren.

"Well, since you don't seem to want me to get rid of it for you, might I suggest a cold shower?" Kraven nodded, gently pushing Soren off of him. "I was joking, I'll help you out there. That is, if you don't mind the help."

"Blow me," Kraven said, being very blunt.

"Yes sir," Soren said, making his way down to Kraven's belt.

_Soren and Kraven were watching themselves again. "This is better entertainment than watching Japanese porn at three in the morning, 'eh Kraven." Soren said turning to face his lover, a fiery look in his eye. All Kraven could do was nod. _

_Finding his voice, he looked over at Soren. "We need to try that again some time. From what I remember, you give good blow jobs Soren." Soren bowed mockingly. "Like, I don't know, _now _maybe." _

_Soren gave Kraven a once over and nodded. "Now is good."_

"Where did you learn to do _that_? " Kraven asked upon finding his voice again. Soren shrugged, kissing Kraven's navel, his shirt having been disposed of earlier.

"Natural talent, I guess. That was the first blow job I've ever given someone."

"Well, you're pretty damn talented. Wait, 'that you've given someone'. Does this mean you've gotten them before?" Soren nodded, kissing Kraven's neck before making his way up to the swollen lips of Kraven.

"Wanna see if I can give you a better one?" Soren shook his head 'no'. "Why the hell not?" Kraven asked, looking up at Soren once again.

"Because," Soren said, getting up and handing Kraven his boxers. "I don't let guys give me blow jobs unless I'm dating them. Your loss," he said sitting cross legged next to Kraven, watching him pull his boxers on.

"What are you looking at?" Kraven asked as he locked eyes with Soren.

"You," he said simply, standing up and took Kraven's larger hand in his own.

"So," Kraven started, looking like he was deep in thought. "The only way to get into your pants is to be your boyfriend. Is that what you're saying?"

Soren nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The real question is: What are you going to do about that?" Kraven smiled deviously.

He got down on one knee, took both of Soren's hands and looked him in the eye. "I don't have a ring, but I do have all the love in my heart. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend, Soren?" Soren kneeled down so they were at the same level and kissed his nose.

"Just so you can get into my pants?" Soren asked seriously, a cold look in his eyes.

"No, that's only a plus. Those dreams that I've been having, and I know that you've been having too are telling me that we belong together." Kraven stopped for just a second. "I know I'm too young to believe in love, and I only just met you on Friday, but if you give me a chance, I'll make sure no one ever hurts you."

Soren gave a sad smile and gently kissed him the mouth. "Okay," he said. Kraven let go of one of Soren's hands and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Where are my pants by the way?" Kraven asked, breaking the tension. Soren pointed to a direction somewhere over Kraven's shoulder. "Oh, well. Just leave them there for now. Want a shower?" Soren nodded in agreement and they both headed to Kraven's bathroom.

Kraven pulled Soren's t-shirt over his head and kissed the hickey on his neck once again. Next came the jeans, Kraven noticed they were his he was taking off. "Already wearing my clothes are we?" They both smiled now only clad in their boxers.

"Erika was right for once." Kraven said, giving Soren a once over. "She said I would want to jump you when you were only in boxers, " Kraven explained.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Soren said. "You're not so bad yourself, by the way." Soren raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Kraven gently pulled Soren's boxers down his thin hips. "Oh, yes, this is better." He said, surveying his boyfriend. _It's nice to call him my boyfriend. _He thought to himself. _So are you gay now? _His brain asked. _Yes, I guess I always was, since I kinda got the liking of girls scared out of me a little while ago. _He smiled as Soren did the same, pulling Kraven's boxers back off of him.

Their clothing on the floor, Kraven turned on the shower and pulled Soren in after he got in.

Kraven pushed Soren into the wall of the shower stall and began to ravage his neck. "Kraven," Soren said quietly, barely audible over the noise of the shower. "Favor," he reminded the other who nodded, getting down onto his knees.

"So," Kraven asked after he stood up. "How was that,"

Soren couldn't answer right away, he was still leading against the wall, using it in order to stand up. He nodded vigorously, mouthing 'good'. "You can blow me any time you want," he manage to choke out, eyes still closed. "Can you blow smoke rings?"

"Yeah, why?" Kraven asked, just a little confused.

"Me too, that's supposed to mean you can give good head, I heard from somewhere." Soren said, opening his eyes. They were bright blue, almost an electric blue.

"Your eyes," Kraven said, starring into them. "They changed shades. Their beautiful, Soren. Just like you."

Soren blushed, at the compliment. "You're not to bad lookin' yourself, sexy."

Kraven reached over and turned the shower off and giving Soren one last kiss, stepped out. He returned seconds later with a towel for each of them. "Here you go love," he said, tossing one to Soren.

They got dressed without too much more contact and went back into Kraven's room, fingers laced together.

For the third time that day, Kraven's mother knocked at the door. "You boy's decent?" She called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, mother, come on in," Kraven said. They both jumped apart when she walked in.

She smiled, "You don't have to do that you know." The two boys looked at each other and -for a change- Kraven sat in Soren's lap. "Your father's not going to be home until late, Kraven, so does pizza sound good to you boys?" They both nodded eager to get her out of the room.

She took the hint and left. "Oh, and by the way, Soren. You've got really pretty eyes, I thought you'd like to know that. They look different than they did when you first woke up," she grinned, both boys knew that she knew what they were doing in here.

When she left Kraven turned slightly. "Maybe we should be more quite next time." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, your mom's a pretty observant lady," Soren said in agreement.

"Tell me about it," Kraven said, gently pushing Soren so he was laying down, and kissing him. "You _still _have that ridiculous braid in your hair." Soren started clawing at it, but Kraven stopped him. "I'll get it, love." He said, taking the rubber band out of and slowly undoing the tiny braid.

"If you don't move right now, you're going to have to give me another blow job," Soren said, his voice husky. "Who knew that someone taking out a braid in my hair could possibly give me a hard on?"

Kraven laughed, getting off Soren so that the other boy could sit up. "Not that I wouldn't mind giving you another," Soren shook his head.

"One per day is my limit for now K." Kraven smiled at the boy next to him and kissed him again. Before he could pull away, Soren grabbed his shoulder keeping their lips connected.

Twenty minutes later Kraven's mother called that the pizza was ready from the steps. "Damnation." Soren muttered as both boys got up and headed for the kitchen for the pizza.

"You said it, babe." Kraven said as the pair walked into the hallway.

_"Aww, we look so cute together, don't we, Soren." Kraven said, wrapping and arm around his lovers thin waist. _

_Soren nodded, watching the two make their way down the stairs to go get something to eat. "Do you remember what pizza tastes like?" He asked. "Sometimes, being dead sucks," he mused. _

_"Yes, it does, but we never get tired." Kraven said suggestively. "If you know what I mean." Soren gave a half smile and the two of them disappeared back to the next realm to have fun with Soren's whips again._

A/N: A little bit of plot advancement in this chapter. Anyways, next few chapters some good stuff happens to the boys then you can learn 'bout Soren's past. So, all you gots to do is review, or at least email me. I like feedback.


	5. We All Bleed the Same Way

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't. Oh, and Good Charlotte owns the lyrics from the title.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Warnings: Okay folks, this chapter has a little bit of umm...more graphic (but not too bad) parts in this chapter. Anyway's if you don't like reading (and picturing in your mind more than what's written) maybe you can skip part of this chapter. But it's not too graphic. I don't wanna get kicked off 5: We all bleed the same way...

Soren ended up leaving after he ate saying he needed to visit his mother. He took his school bag and put it back in his mothers company car and drove back to her house.

When he got there she was sitting at her computer, typing away at some report or another. "Hello, dear. Did you have a nice time at school on Friday?" Soren nodded, handing her the keys to her car. "Your bike is done, they called yesterday at your apartment, but you weren't home so they called here. Where were you, Soren? It's not like you to disappear like that," she said, looking up finally from her typing.

"I stayed with a friend from school, I guess I'm still not used to sleeping by my self in that apartment yet. I will though," he said quickly. "I won't take up any more of your time mother," he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of her study, not looking back.

He took his keys to his bike off the rack and headed back out of the mansion. Grabbing his bag out of the car again he slung it over his shoulder, put his helmet on his head and headed back to his bike in the back of the mansion. "I missed you," he whispered to the Hayabusa (1) and swung his leg over the side. He revved the engine and tore off down the driveway and out onto the street.

Taking the long way home, Soren arrived at the block of apartments he lived in. If his tired brain would have been working, he would have noticed a black corvette sitting by his apartment door. However, he wasn't in the mood to notice anything.

Unlocking the door, he stepped into the dark room. He searched for the light switch for a few seconds before remembering it was on the other side of the door. Finding it, he flipped the switch and the room lit up.

Now his brain began to work, if only it wasn't too late. "Oh, shit," he whispered, turning to leave, but he was too late.

The two thugs in his room came up on him like lightning, pinning the teen to his wall. "Dimitri want's his money kid," the one called Gino said, tightening his hold on Soren's neck.

"Yeah, remember what happen _last _time you were late with your payment?" Tommy said, next to his brother. Soren nodded as best he could through the choke hold, trying to say awake.

"So, do you have the cash, or do we have to beat it out of you?" Gino asked, holding out the hand that wasn't around Soren's neck expectantly.

"Not yet," he choked out. "Don't get paid until Monday," he said, closing his eyes and trying to look away.

Tony took out his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Dimitri, he doesn't have it," he said to who Soren could only guess was Dimitri. He had actually never met him before, he just worked through Dumb and Dumber. Tommy began to smile, showing two gold teeth, and Soren knew he was up Shit Creek.

"Guess what, kid. Dimitri wants him money and if he doesn't get it on Monday you won't see Tuesday. Got it? And just for a friendly reminder we get to work you over for a while, how's that sound?"

That didn't sound good at all to Soren, but he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had no chance of escape, so he took the beating without a sound. Just like before, only now if he had the energy he knew he could fight back. Each hit brought back painful memories from when he was younger, _as long as they don't bring out the belt, then I'll be okay. _Fate decided to be cruel to him today, because, as soon as he thought that, out came a leather belt.

Soon the flesh on his back was torn into ribbons. It hurt more than anything else they had ever -or anyone had ever- done to him so far.

They finished and after one hit to the stomach with a pair of brass knuckles, they left him in a bleeding heap five feet from his phone. That of course would do him no good, he couldn't even crawl over to it, let alone talk. He curled up in a fetal position, tears leaking out of his eyes finally. _I'm so fucked, I owe them two grand. Which is two grand more than I have now. I hope that I get paid enough or I'll die before I see the age to _legally _drink. _He coughed, spitting up a mouthful of blood. "Damn," he managed to get out, holding his bruised stomach. "Just don't think about your back, that's all," he told himself quietly.

He fell asleep an hour after he heard the two tear out of the parking lot.

_Soren was standing on a Viking ship, watching as an army boarded. There was a man standing in front of the captain of the invading ship fighting with the burley man that was leading the Viking ship. The soldier from the other boat took out a lethal looking sword and quickly decapitated the Viking master. _

_Soren was a slave on the ship, taken from his family at a young age, and forced to work or be killed. Soren saw his saviors but still backed out of their way as they pillaged the ship. _

_The man, or what ever he was, that had killed the Viking master found him moments later. Soren, refusing to die, was prepared to fight to the death. "Hello, little one," he said in Soren's native tongue. "Don't be afraid," Soren looked at the man and almost said that he wasn't afraid, but stopped himself. "My name is Viktor. Do you speak at all?"_

_"Yes sire," he said. He also wanted to tell the other that he wasn't little at all, being almost eighteen now. _

_"What's your name, boy?" Soren looked at him again, this man didn't seem so bad now, his gaze softened from what it was before. _

_"Soren," he whispered, standing up a little straighter. Viktor nodded to him, and watched as Soren's limbs began to shake slightly. _

_Soren fell over, but before he could hit the floor, he was caught by Viktor. "When was the last time you ate, young one?" Soren shrugged. _

_Viktor's face had a look of pity on it, and he smiled. "How would you like to live forever and never be hungry or beaten again?" Soren's pale face lit up, he hardly believed what he was hearing. He nodded vigorously. 'And to think I was going to kill him for food,' Viktor thought to himself as he sunk his fangs into the neck of the frail boy in his arms. _

_Soren hissed then relaxed into the others arms as he felt his moral life flow out the twin marks on his neck. It was all over in a few minutes, but he could still feel a pain in his mouth. He moved his hand to his face and felt two long, needle sharp fangs. He smiled and stood up on his own, feeling the energy of an immortal flow through him. _

_"Come with me, you need to feed before we get back to the ship," Viktor told him. Soren nodded, adjusting his tunic over his thin shoulders. A few meters to his left was another fellow slave, dying, a knife wound in his stomach. _

_Soren made quick work of him, testing out his new teeth. He felt full for the first time in his whole life, and he liked it. The power coursed through his veins as the blood settled inside him. _

_Viktor led him back to the ship where he was greeted by people dressed in noble clothing from Europe. Soren felt uncomfortable in his slaves tunic amongst all these nobles. _

_"I didn't know we were turning any of them, Viktor," one of the males said, starring down at Soren, who glared at him. _

_They were all whispering around him. "He looks thin," a female said, studying him from the side. "Come, we'll get you something to eat down in the brig." She said, taking him by the shoulder. _

_"Remember, Soren, don't go out during the daylight," Viktor warned as he and all the others went below deck and Soren caught a glimpse of others coming out from down below deck. Soren nodded as he was ushered away._

_"Who were those people?" Soren asked, gesturing to the people who had just come up. _

_"They're lycans, like servants. They watch out for us when it's daylight." She explained to him, opening the door to the kitchens. _

_Soren learned later that Viktor had lied and that wouldn't be the last time he would be beaten. _

Soren woke up in extreme agony. "That's the last time I ever do anything with them. Legal or not," he said to himself. He drug himself to his feet and to his bathroom. Right now he needed a shower, if he could take the water hitting him that is.

It turned out that the shower did more harm than good. While it did clean out his numerous wounds, they all opened up again, and soon the water falling from him was pink with him blood.

He toweled off carefully and put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and headed for his bedroom next to his bathroom. "How did I let my payments get so far behind?" He asked himself. He was usually so careful after the first time he found himself behind on payments. Last time, however he didn't owe as much. "I didn't get _that _much stuff from them. How did it...oh yeah, interest. That'll do it to me every time." He laid down on his side and closed his eyes. "Acid, pot and Chartreuse don't cost _that _ much, well there's delivery cost too." He mused, before falling asleep.

His alarm woke him up an hour before he needed to be at school. "Judgment day," he said to himself. Changing his shirt and putting a clean pair of pants on. He took his bag and gently slid it over his shoulder and put his helmet on, deciding to leave for school early.

Kraven and Erika arrived at school early, Erika bugging Kraven about how his weekend went. He wouldn't tell anything to her, which made her annoyed. "Come on, please," she whined, poking him in the chest. "You don't have to give details, just an outline. Please?"

Kraven rolled his eyes. "Fine. Turns out that I do have some um, attraction to Soren. And we're kinda dating now," he said the last part so quietly that she had to almost sit on him to hear it.

She squealed, hugging him. "I told you. Didn't I tell you that you two would be perfect together?"

"We've only been dating for a day," Kraven reminded her. At this point a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. Kraven had never seen it before and was curious as to why who ever was driving it was parking next to Erika's car. No one at the school that he knew of owned a black and silver Suzuki.

The answer to his question came in the next minute as the bike was turned off and the rider dismounted. He took off his helmet and Kraven saw Sorens face seconds later.

"Hi Soren," he said, getting up to greet his boyfriend. Soren met him half way and Kraven hugged him gently.

"Fuck!" Soren yelled.

"What?" Kraven asked looking perplexed.

"Just, be careful okay K?" Soren asked him. Kraven let the matter drop for now, he'd get an answer out of him before he left today. Kraven nodded, and gently kissed Soren on the cheek. "It's not my face that hurts, just my back," Soren said, pulling Kraven in for a real kiss. _And my stomach, knees, neck, and pretty much everywhere else._

"I'm still here you know," Erika said, waving from by the car. "Nice bike, by the way. What happened to the car from yesterday?"

"It's my mom's company car," Soren explained. "I wrecked my bike a little while ago and was getting it fixed. They didn't get it done until Saturday. However, then I was a little busy." Soren said, and took a pack of Lucky 100's out of his pocket. He took one out and lit it.

For the next fifteen minutes, students began to fill the parking lot. Today he got to meet Markus, Nathaniel and Rigel. The three that weren't at school on Friday. Soren also realized that he and Kraven weren't the same sex couple in the group. Nat and Rigel were also together and had been for about a year.

The bell rang and they headed up to their classes. Kraven's arm snaked around Soren's waist and he had to suppress a yell of pain from the contact of his clothing to his tender back.

He had this strange feeling that today was only going to get worse from here. If only he wasn't right for once.

A/N: Okay so now you know about Soren's past. Just wait and it'll get worse. Poor Soren, he needs a hug. BTW, would this count as a cliffy? I dunno, I've got a more suspenseful one later on.

1 – these are THE coolest bikes I've ever seen. If I ever get a bike this would be it.


	6. Too Much Drama is a Bad Thing

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Chapter 6: Too much Drama is a bad thing

That day he had managed to avoid any questions from anyone. Avoiding them almost all day proved to be a very difficult thing. He could see the hurt in Kraven's eyes when he brushed him off at lunch and then again after school, but he was in no mood to be around anyone at this point.

After Soren left work, he headed to the bank, cashing his check. Only half of what he owed Dimitri. _I am _so _fucked. _He thought to himself, as he rounded the corner to his apartment complex.

The black corvette was in the same place as yesterday, this time, Soren noticed it. He inhaled deeply, taking his key out of his jacket pocket.

He was greeted with the brothers again, this time however they didn't attack him right away. "Where's the money kid?" Tommy asked, holding out a hand expectantly.

Soren reached into his pocket and retrieved an envelope and threw it at them. Gino caught it and opened it in one move. "Where's the rest?" He asked, counting the money twice.

He couldn't even answer before the brothers had him against the wall again. His back screamed in agony from the abuse, yet he didn't make a sound. He just watched as Tommy pulled out a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed that number again. Soren waited for the final click, the signing of his death warrant.

"Good luck kid," Tommy said to him. "Dimitri's giving you more time to get the rest of the money. _But,_" there was that word. How Soren hated that word. "He wants us to give you a little taste of what's to come if you don't pay up next time."

Soren, throughout the entire beating, which was far worse than the last one, knew this was only the beginning. Cuts opened over his already beaten body, but he made no sound, no cry of protest. He only moaned in pain when he heard the car leave again.

He was unconscious before his body hit the floor.

Even though it was three in the morning, Kraven couldn't seem to sleep, he was restless. Maybe it was because of the way Soren had been acting earlier. He was so distant, and it worried him.

Something was bothering his boyfriend and be damned if Kraven could figure out what it was. He couldn't even touch him today without Soren flinching or moving away. _What did I do wrong?_ He asked himself, wracking his brain for some kind of answer.

Kraven sighed and kicked the covers off his frame, and got up. He walked out of his room, the room that felt so empty without Soren there.

He walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen, deciding that he needed food so he could go to sleep. He took a bowl out of the cupboard and set it on the counter, and got the mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer.

It would have been a smart thing if he had turned on the lights when he first got to the kitchen. But alas, he didn't, so he was forced to rummage for a spoon in the silverware drawer in the dark.

"I thought I heard someone down here," someone said from behind him. He tensed and turned around slowly.

He smiled upon seeing his mother sitting on one of the bar stools near the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," Kraven said, offering his mother some ice cream, to which she declined.

"Bed seem too empty?" She asked, watching her son eat.

Kraven stopped eating and looked up. "Kind of," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she got herself a glass of water from the sink.

"Mum," he said, his head in his hands. "I'm worried about Soren, he was acting so strange today." She sat next to her son and gave him a 'how so?' look. "I couldn't even touch him today without him flinching." His ice cream was now completely forgotten. "What did I do?"

"Kraven, honey, maybe he had a bad day after he left on Sunday. Was he like this before he left?"

"No," he said, choking slightly. "Something bad happened between then and today, and he won't tell me what it is," Kraven said, taking his half-eaten bowl of ice cream to the sink and ran water over it. "I've only known him for four days but he's my _friend_, I wish he'd tell me what's the matter."

"Is that all he is to you?" She asked him, a knowing smile on her face.

"No," he said, sitting back down. "But I don't exactly know why he does mean more to me than that, really four days isn't that long-" his mother cut him off.

"Hun," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Love doesn't know time, I can tell you love him, that's why you're worried. Just, don't push him too much. He'll talk when he's ready." Kraven smiled and got up.

"Thanks, mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to go back to bed." He left quietly and climbed back into his bed, pulling the pillow that Soren had been using earlier close to him.

His alarm clock went off three hours later and Kraven climbed out of bed once again, only slightly rested, but more refreshed than he had been before.

"I'll talk to him today," he said to himself as he climbed into the shower. _Alone, this time. _He said to himself. It was different, and a little unpleasant to say the least. It had only a few times with Soren, a kiss, a blow job, and a shower. But now, he felt so alone in his own room. "It is amazing how much I'm beginning to rely on his presence anymore." He whispered after getting dressed.

He drove himself to school today, after spending hours Sunday night after Soren left, and then again last night working on his car.

Erika, Selene, Michael, and Viktor were already there. He was a little late today. "Where's Soren?" He asked Erika upon getting out of the car and not seeing him. She shrugged after looking around.

"I thought he was with you, I haven't heard from him since school yesterday. I called like three times, but he never answered." She said, taking a stick of gum out of her pocket and offering one to Kraven.

"Did you scare him away already Kraven," Michael asked, wrapping one arm around Selene's waist.

"God, I hope not," Kraven said, starting to worry again.

"I was joking man," Michael offered. "Maybe he's sick, he didn't look too good yesterday." Kraven nodded, and headed to homeroom when the bell rang.

The day just seemed to creep by, Soren never showed up and Kraven began to panic. Erika walked up to him after lunch was over.

"If you're so worried about him, get his books and take them over to his apartment. I know where he lives if you want to check on him," she offered.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said, getting his Calculus book out of his locker. She nodded, putting a comforting arm around him shoulder.

When the last bell rang Kraven bolted out of Film Studies and to his locker, grabbing his books and then Soren's. "Directions," he said to Erika. She nodded and handed him a sheet of notebook paper.

"This is the fastest way to his apartment if you go from the school," she said, leaving and heading for her own locker.

He ran out of the school building and to his car in record time. It turns out that Soren only lived about ten minutes from the school he figured out after getting there. "A 18," he said to himself walking down the hallway. "Here we go." He knocked, no answer. _Maybe he's asleep or something. _He thought, knocking again.

Now the only trick was to get inside. "He's gotta keep a key around here somewhere." He looked around the door frame and found a piece of the carpet that was cut out from the rest. "Clever," he said, pulling up on it. Underneath it was a brass colored key. "Success." he said quietly as the lock clicked and he walked in.

He flipped on the light switch and looked around. "Soren," he said quietly. Then, upon finding Soren, his heart stopped. "Soren!" He half-yelled, dropping his bag on the ground and ran over to where his boyfriend was curled up by the wall. Unconscious and bleeding from several deep gashes on his upper body. "Oh Gods," he whispered. "Soren?" He gently shook the other boy.

"Damn-it," he said, taking Soren's shirt off him as best he could. "What happened to you?" He gently picked up the other and set him on the couch. He found the bathroom and took up Soren in his arms again and put him on the counter.

After nearly ten minutes of cleaning out Soren's numerous cuts and bruises, the other boy finally regained consciousness. "Kraven?" he asked, leaning over and steadying himself on the wall. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't see me like this."

"Why?" He asked, washing his hands to get all of Soren's blood off of him. "Your hurt, and were unconscious when I got here, why the fuck did you not want me to help you?" He regretted that the minute the words came out of his mouth. "I-"

"Oh, no, just because I'm your boyfriend you _must _know_ every _little_ detail _about my life. Well I'm sorry, but there are just some things that you don't need to know." Soren said, jumping off the counter and walking to his room to grab a clean shirt.

"This isn't something little," Kraven said, following after the other. "I just want to know what happened to you, I was worried about you." He said sitting down on Soren's bed.

"Do you really want to know why I'm so fucked up right now?" He asked, Kraven nodded, a little afraid of Soren. He was about to answer when the door opened. "Fuck," Soren said, turning around.

"Hey kid," Gino said, walking over to where Soren was standing, putting an arm around his waist and punching him with the other hand.

"Afternoon Dumb and Dumber," Soren said, gasping for breath from the punch to his stomach.

"Watch your mouth kid," Tommy said, walking over to Kraven. "Unless you want us to get your little friend too," Tommy threatened, a manic grin on his face.

"Don't touch him," Soren hissed, earning another punch from Gino.

"Aww, we don't want to hurt his _boyfriend_ now do we, Tommy?" Gino asked, Tommy nodded. "You're right, we do. He can watch as we work over Soren here. Did he tell you why he looks like this?"

Kraven, not wanting to get beaten just yet, shook his head.

"Well, the little fuck-up here owes us a thousand dollars for all the drugs he gets from us."

"Drugs?" Kraven asked, looking at Soren. "What kind of drugs?"

"Lots," Tommy said, more than happy to make the other man mad at the kid. "Mostly Acid, Pot, and alcohol. You've found yourself a real fucktard for a friend, kid."

Kraven couldn't believe what they were saying was true, "Please tell me they're fucking with me," Kraven looked over at Soren who turned away. "It's true isn't it?" Soren nodded, not looking Kraven in the eye.

Kraven backed up away from the other three. _No wonder why he's not into too much touchy-feely with me. _He thought to himself, as he surveyed the trio.

"Hey, kid," Tommy said. Kraven turned his head and looked over to the other, what he met was the others fist as it connected with his cheekbone. His eyes immediately began to water, but he still saw Tommy take out a gun and shoot Soren in the stomach with it.

"Soren!" He screamed, trying to get up and over to his boyfriend who collapsed onto the floor, clutching his abdomen in pain. But Tommy turned and rounded the gun onto Kraven who stopped.

"You're getting in the way, kid. We didn't have to hurt you before, but now you've gone in too deep. Good night," he said, shooting him below his ribcage on his right.

The pain was unbearable, but he managed to stay awake long enough to dial 911 on his cell phone after they left before anyone could investigate the noise. The operators voice came onto his phone, but he passed out before he could answer.


	7. To Sleep: Perchance to Dream

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't. Oh, and Shakespeare owns the title. It's from Hamlet, Act III, Scene i.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Chapter 7: To Sleep: Perchance to Dream

Two weeks passed and Kraven was released from the hospital, his wounds completely fixed and almost healed. If only the same could be said for Soren. Said person hadn't even woken up yet.

He stood next to his boyfriends bed, looking down at the sleeping figure laying on the bed, who was so pale he made the bed sheets look dark. Kraven sighed and set a piece of paper on the bed-side table and walked out, after placing a light, chaste kiss on his cold lips. "Get well soon babe," he whispered, not daring to look at his face again, for fear he'd cry.

The doctors were surprised that Soren was still alive when they found the two. He had suffered severe lacerations on his upper body, and several infected knife wounds. Not to mention he got shot in the stomach, causing some of the acids in his stomach to leak out and burn away at his insides. No one, save for Kraven and Erika expected him to live. Even Kraven's mother, who had taken an immediate liking to the other boy didn't expect him to ever wake up.

Kraven hoped they would all burn in hell.

Soren just had to wake, they had to get it right this time. What ever they did wrong before, they had to fix it. This would be very difficult if Soren never woke up, not to mention Kraven wouldn't forgive himself, or Soren for that matter. He had been stupid, but then again, the both had been. If Soren would have let him know what was happening, he could have saved him some of the pain by at least fixing some of the cuts that the other couldn't reach, resulting in less infections.

Kraven walked out to the car, waiting in the faculty parking lot, his mother worked at the hospital and was taking him home today. He felt guilty, leaving Soren all alone, but he wanted to get the hell out of that place and get some decent food before he passed out.

Every day after school Kraven visited his boyfriend in the hospital, sometimes accompanied by Erika or another one of his friends, but he would always stay hours after they left, holding Soren's hand and praying he would wake up.

Today was no different.

Immediately after school Kraven flew out to his car, not waiting for anyone today. Today, he had a good feeling. And by any higher power that was listening, he hoped he was right.

Soren was strong, he'd show everyone that he could defy all of them and wake up. He _had _to, he just _had _to wake up. It didn't matter that any doctor in that hospital, including his mother believed he would die before his nineteenth birthday, which according to his medical records, was in two months. The last thing they did was fight with each other, _Soren probably thinks that I'm mad at him, and that's why he isn't awake. _

He shook his head, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like he wasn't ever going to wake up. "This is hopeless," he said to himself miserably. "Why didn't I figure out something was wrong so much earlier?" It never occurred to him that he had only know the other boy for a few days, that they really didn't know each other that well, only that it was somehow their fault for not trying enough.

He walked into the lobby, waved to the woman behind the counter who was typing away at a computer, and headed for the elevator. After a long and agonizing trip up five flights, Kraven arrived at the right floor and bolted out of the elevator, almost taking out an elderly lady in the process. He muttered an apology as he slowed down slightly as he got closer to the room.

His mother walked out of the room as he got there. "Any difference?" He asked, hopefully. She sighed and shook her head no. "Damn," he said, walking in after she left. "I was really hoping today would be the day." He sat down on one of the not-so-comfortable chairs by the others bed. There was someone new in the bed next to him, and two people were standing next to the bed. A young girl, no older than eight and who Kraven assumed to be her mother, next to her. He hung his head, sadly. He knew what they were going through, in a way. Sitting here, not being able to do a damn thing while they watched their loved ones laying there, sick, or dying.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was driving him to the brink of insanity, just sitting here. "I can't take this much more Soren," he whispered, trying not to disturb the other two visitors. "Please, babe, wake up," he closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall. He hadn't cried for a long time, and by God he wasn't going to start now. _But it's Soren, and he's in a coma, perhaps forever. What am I supposed to do? _He sighed, and looked up to the window.

He felt someone to his right without even having to look. When he did, he saw the little girl that was visiting whom ever was occupying the bed next to his boyfriend. "Is he your friend?" She asked, shyly.

Kraven nodded, "You could say that," he whispered, trying to control his emotions. "We had a fight right before we both got shot and now I'm afraid I'll never get to say I'm sorry," he had no real idea why he was telling her this, but it felt good to talk to someone about it.

"That's my daddy," she said, pointing to the man in the bed. "He's getting over an operation, they said he can go home in a couple of days."

"That's good," Kraven said, looking at the man who was now sitting up and talking to his wife. "He seems to be doing pretty good."

She nodded. "My name's Jamie, what's yours?" He looked over at the girl, she was a very friendly kid.

"Kraven," he said, looking back at her. "And that's Soren," he touched the other boy's hand gently. She smiled, and Kraven swore she knew they were more than friends. "It's nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything?" He looked over at the girls mother who nodded her permission.

She thought for a moment and settled on a bag of pretzels, or a butterfingers if they didn't have pretzels. He nodded and got up, heading out of the room to the vending machines in the cafeteria.

He returned a few minutes later with a bag of pretzels and a butterfingers for her, and a bag of skittles for himself. "They were both there, so eat one now, and save the other for later," he said to her, feeling like he was talking to his younger cousins -who lived in Wisconsin and were both five-. She smiled and hugged him in thanks.

Sitting back down in his chair, he watched Soren's chest rise and fall as he breathed. "Please wake up," he said to him. He finished his skittles and put the empty wrapper in his pocket, not bothering to get up.

He sat in complete silence for the next hour, listening to the steady beep of Soren's hear monitor and the conversation from the three on the other side of the room. _What I wouldn't give to be able to talk to you right now love, _he thought to himself, looking out the window.

Yawning slightly, he laid his head on his arms, supported by the bed, finding himself very tired all of a sudden. "Good night babe," he whispered.

Jamie shook him awake an hour later. "Thank you, Kraven." She said. _If you woke me up just to say thank you, I'm gonna- _"I was gonna let you sleep, but I think he might wake up," she waited until her mother passed to continue. She leaned closer to him for the next part. "It's just like in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, they won't wake up until they get a kiss from a handsome prince," she grinned and hugged him.

"Jamie, for a little kid, you're pretty smart." He said, hugging her back.

"I'm not that little, I'm seven you know," she said smiling, and walking over to her dad for a good night kiss.

"I would have guessed older," he said to her as she walked out of the room. "You've got yourself a good kid there," he said to the gentlemen in the next bed.

"Yeah," he said, watching the two of them leaving. "But you _are _kind of obvious you know."

Kraven looked at the other man, a question forming on his lips, then he thought about what Jamie said. "Really?" He said instead of the 'what do you mean?' he was previously going to say.

He nodded, before settling down again into the pillows. "I hope he wakes up pretty soon. It gets kind of boring, not being able to talk to someone when my family isn't here." Kraven nodded in agreement and went back to watching Soren, giving the other man a little bit of quite time.

_Maybe the kid has a good idea, _Kraven though. _Besides, nothing else has worked. _He leaned over his boyfriend and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. _Not like I haven't kissed him before. _ But it didn't hurt to try again. So that's what he did, trying to remember what Prince What-Ever-His-Name-Is, did on Sleeping Beauty.

He held his breath, watching for any changes in the other boy. Nothing.

"Who was I kidding? That only works in the movies," he said, blinking back tears again. He walked over to the door, looking one last time at Soren.

"It was worth a try kid," the other man said from the other bed. "Sometimes Jamie's crazy idea's work,"

Kraven smiled and walked out of the room with a 'Good night sir,' to the other man. "Night Soren," he said quietly. "I love you." With that he made his way to the elevator and back to his car.

He was about to pull out of the parking lot when his cellphone began to ring.

A/N: Well, here ya go. Nothing much in this chapter. But it's there nonetheless, and has a bit of plot advancement. Not real thrilled with how it turned out, but it's still okay. BTW...will Someone review this please? I'm getting' sad and alone. I know you're reading it...please. I'll give u a cookie if you review. Or a lollie pop.


	8. I'm Talking to Myself Again

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Chapter 8: I'm talking to myself again

He hung up the phone and pulled back into his parking space. He ran back into the hospital and up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator which seemed to be taking forever.

Upon entering the hallway leading to Soren's room, Kraven stopped. His mother was standing outside the room, reading over something on a clipboard.

"Mum," he said quietly. "What happened?" He tried to get in the room but she stopped him.

"You can't go in yet," she said, holding his shoulders.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked, looking in the room. Soren was awake, his head resting in his hands. "He's okay?" She nodded.

"When Doctor Mackenzie comes out you can talk to him. Until, you're stuck out here with me." She looked sadly into the room. "The poor boy, unconscious for over a month and now," she stopped and let go of her son as soon as her coworker came out.

"Soren!" Kraven said, bounding into the room. Soren's head shot up, his eyes red. Kraven stopped next to his boyfriends bed. He kissed the other lightly on the lips. "You feeling okay, love?"

"Oh, yes, just peachy. I've been unconscious for a month, I can't leave this hell hole for another two weeks at the least. Oh and I can't forget, I'm going into rehab. Not to mention, I could have gotten you killed. Did I leave anything out?" Soren snapped, anger apparent on his face. Kraven's face fell, and Soren looked over at him again. "Sorry, but finding all this out the minute I wake up is not something I wanted to do."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Kraven assured his boyfriend, kissing him again.

Soren pushed him away as best he could. "But it IS my fault, Kraven. If only I wouldn't have been so selfish, and let you get into this mess. You wouldn't have been in that bed for any amount of time. If I would have staid away like I planned on doing, then none of this would have happened. Now, thanks to me, I almost got you killed. This always happens to the people I love," he said, head in his hands again. Kraven looked sadly at the other boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe. I hate seeing you like this. It's my own fault that I got hurt, not yours. And I would do it again too, I'd die for you, I hope you know." Soren looked up at him, pain in his eyes.

"No, don't you die for me. I don't want to be responsible for your death. You'd be so much better off without me fucking your life up for you. I'm just going to drag you down with me."

_There's no arguing with him at this point_, Kraven thought to himself. "Look, I promised myself I wouldn't love anyone after what happened to me before, but I found myself drawn to you the moment I set eyes on you. I can't help it, and I'm not going to stop it, I love you Soren. That's all there is to it."

The other was sitting there, not making eye contact with Kraven. "Look, I know how you feel. I promised myself not to get attached to anyone, and yet, I find myself hopelessly in love with you. And I'm going to do the right thing for once." Soren said, looking ahead of him to the wall. "I'm going to let you go, let you live your own life. A better one without me in it."

"And what about you, what are you going to do?" Kraven snapped, getting angry at the other. He was being a coward. "I'm not gonna let you do this to us," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want what's best for you, love. That's all I've ever wanted. I'm not gonna put you in danger just because I want to be around you 24/7 if I could." Soren said, leaning back onto the pillow, trying not to look at Kraven, and the sadness in his eyes.

"That's not a good reason," Kraven said, trying to get Soren to look at him.

"Yes it is, you fucker. I don't want you to get killed, can't you get it through your thick head? If you stay with me you're as good as dead." Kraven just looked over at his boyfriend _Ex you mean. He just broke up with me. _He thought to himself.

"Okay, Soren." Kraven said, standing up. "When you stop being an asshole and come to your senses, we'll talk again. Until then," he kissed him on the cheek. Kraven stopped and looked over at the other boy who's eyes were closed, tears falling down his face. He kissed him once more on the lips and felt no response from the other. "Good bye, love. I'll see you soon."

As he walked out of the room, he saw Erika walking down the hall. "Your mom called me, she said he's awake." Kraven nodded and continued walking down the hallway.

"See if you can get some sense in the guy, he won't listen to me. Fucktard," Kraven said venomously.

"What the hell did you two do?" She asked, pushing past Kraven and left him alone in the hall.

He just shook his head and went to the elevator. "I'm such an asshole," he said to himself, hitting his head on the wall.

_"You're going to give yourself brain damage if you do that kid," _someone said in his head. _"I know what happened just now, and if you ever want him back, then stop being such a whiner." _

Kraven looked up into the reflective wall and saw himself, and another him standing next to him. "I've gone insane," he said to himself.

_"No, I'm you, or more like you're me. Your my reincarnate. The dreams you've been having, that was _my _life."_ The other version of him said in his mind.

**Well, that explains a lot, I guess.  
**_  
Now, what your going to do, is come in tomorrow after you let him cool off, and beg him to take you back._

**I don't beg, especially to someone who just broke up with me. **

_I messed up with Soren too, and I got him killed. And he forgave me. I didn't deserve it, but he did just the same. You deserve to be forgiven because you admitted you loved him. Something I almost didn't do, because I was so stupid._

**What does this have to do with me and Soren? You had your chance, and I had mine and I fucked it up. Not like he did much better, by the way. **

_You don't have to be such an asshole. I was and look where it got me. I fucked up royally but he was always there for me. I know your mad, but don't lose him. He's up shit creek right now. Believe me, it happened to my Soren too. I did exactly what you're doing, and I almost lost him forever. I had never seen him cry until that day, and I promised myself I'd never let that happen again._

**He doesn't seem to show emotion very well, until...well, you know. I **am **an asshole. I wouldn't drop it and let him rest. I made him cry.**

Kraven looked down. "Shit, I really screwed up didn't I?" He asked himself.

_You could say that._

**I wasn't talking to you. Besides, you can't talk, can you? You did the same thing I did. Maybe we just weren't supposed to be with him.**

_But you feel utterly alone without him. I've seen you two together, I was there the day you got mad at him and your mom. We did that, we didn't want it to happen again. There's only so much we can interfere though, and this was one of those things we couldn't stop._

**Why? Why couldn't you stop him from getting hurt? I can't even protect my own boyfriend.**

_Funny, he said the exact same thing. He was protecting you, by not telling you about Dimitri. I know it's bizarre, but that's Soren for you. Crazy Irishman. _

Kraven smiled. **I knew he was Irish. **

_What gave it away? _

**There's no need to be sarcastic. **

_Just don't screw up this time okay, grovel if you have to. Don't be too proud, it gets you nowhere in life. _

Kraven nodded, starting his car. The two of them had talked all the way to the parking lot. _That was, by far, the strangest moment in my life. I was talking to myself, having a conversation with my past self. I need to see a shrink. _

He turned on the radio and drove out of the parking lot. He was almost home when his cell phone rang again.

"Hello Erika." He said, reading the call display. "What do you-"

"What the hell did you do, asshole?" She hissed at him. "I got in that room and there were tears running down his face. I haven't seen him cry since we were six and he had to move away."

"I know I'm an asshole, thanks for reminding me. I had a long conversation with myself and I have a plan. I'm gonna beg and plead, and let him do what he thinks is right." Kraven said to her. "I left a note in there last week. Can you just try to get him to read it, please?"

He heard her sigh on the other end. "Okay, Kraven. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She hung up after, and Kraven's heart sunk.

Soren was in a similar situation that Kraven found himself in earlier. Erika walked back into the room, gave him a gentle hug, and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "He wants you to read this, I know you two are mad at each other, but read it, please."

He nodded, taking the note that Erika handed him on his bedside table. "Thanks for listening, 'rika. I'm gonna rest for a while after I read this okay. Come and visit me later, all right." She nodded, hugging him again.

"See you tomorrow," she said, leaving. "Good night."

He looked at the piece of paper in his hands, debating with himself weather he wanted to read it or not. He decided to read it after all.

_Soren,_

_I know that you've been unconscious for some time now, and that the doctors are worried that you may never recover. But I just want you to know I believed you could. I got let out two weeks after we got in, and I came back every day, hoping that it would be the day I could see you awake again. _

_Since you're reading this it means you've woken up. I'm so happy, I just want you to know that. I've never felt like this in my whole life. You do something for me, I don't know what, but it's good._

_While I was writing this I'm watching you sleep, you truly are something amazing you know. You're gonna hate me for this, but you truly look beautiful. Like a fallen angel that decided to grace me with his presence. _

_I guess I just wanted to tell you something. It's been buzzing around in my mind ever since I lost consciousness, there were so many dreams with us in it, which I'm sure you already know. That's besides the point, the point is very simple. Three words, three syllables, eight letters. _

_I'm sure you've guessed it by now, you're really smart. I love you. Plain and simple. I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your spirit, everything about you. It sounds too cliché, but it's true. You complete me in every way possible. You're the air I breathe. I know it's over used, and I'm probably freaking you out right now, but I just want you to know._

_It's getting late and I'm kinda tired. I hope you wake up soon, cuz the waiting is killing me. I'll be right here waiting for you, love._

_Love you,_

_K_

He set the note down and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I really messed up didn't I?"

_Yeah, you did, but that's okay._

**What the fuck?**

_Language. You're my reincarnate, Soren, don't worry, you're not insane. Well, maybe, but it's not my fault. I came here to talk to you._

**About what, may I ask?  
**_  
You and K. I know how you feel, Kraven can be a dick if he wants to be._

**Tell me about it.**

_I don't need to. Besides, I'm not here to talk to you about how much Kraven is stupid. Well, maybe a bit. I've know Kraven a lot longer than you have. Trust me._

**How?**

_Don't think that he and I -my Kraven, not yours- were never together. The Kraven I know and the one you know are really one in the same. It's confusing, I'm not going to try to explain it right now._

**Okay, so explain away self. **

_There's no need to get cocky. Well, I know you're mad at him. But you need to see it from his point of view. He comes in and sees you lying there, bleeding and unconscious, his reaction was understandable. But I'm on your side here._

**That's nice to know.**

_Shut up. Okay now, I know you don't want him to get hurt. Just try to explain it to him, slowly, so he gets it. I'm not saying he's slow, but I know Kraven and he won't want to see it your way right away. If you need to break it off, please get back together. Don't make the same mistake that we did._

**And what would that be what?**

_You've had dreams about the plan to kill the elders right, well, one day K was off with Lucian...well let's just say they didn't get back until late. That was just the beginning. He then proceeded to tell me that Lucian was better. That was the last thing he said. I knocked him out and left him down in the sewers and went home._

**Ouch. That stings.**

_When he woke up he came back to the mansion and tried to find me. I was in the dojo, shooting at ceramic heads, and about turned the gun on him. _

**I would have. **

_I know, I'm you remember? Any way, he took the gun out of my hand and led me back to his room. He actually gets down on his knees and is groveling. It was kind of pathetic, to tell you the truth. _

_It turns out that he was drunk, the two of them _did _do something but he wasn't thinking clearly after, he was mad he told me. I don't know why, but I forgave him for it. _

**Why?**

_Because he told me something he'd never said before. He looked me in the eye, and with the most honesty you could imagine, he told me he loved me. _

**He told me that today too, well, I guess two weeks or so ago, but yeah, you know what I mean.**

_Yes I know. So promise yourself that you'll give you and him another chance. Don't screw it up like we almost did. Okay?_

**Okay. I'll try. **

_Good night Romeo._

**Go find K and fuck his brains out. **

_Will do. Ciao._

"I just had a conversation with myself. Do you think I'm crazy?" Soren asked the man in the bed next to him.

"Yes. I don't know what happened with you and that other boy, but need to work over your differences before you both get hurt."

Soren nodded and picked up the note off his lap and read it over once more before putting it back on the table. "I guess you're right. Good night sir."

"Night kid." He said, turning out his own light, and Soren doing the same.

A/N: Thanks to Louis du Lioncourt for reviewing my fic. Here's the lolliepop I promised for the last chapter. This chapter is longer than the last one...which was one of the shortest I think I've written for this fic yet. So I made up for it in this one. The next chapter may take a while seeing as how I haven't written it yet. I've finally caught up to myself, and now I need to get writing again.


	9. My December

Title: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Underworld I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? Nope, hence, I own nothing. So, unless you want a popsicle stick and a cat I have nothing to give you if you sue me, so don't. I don't own the name of the chapter either. It's from a song by Linkin Park. Really awesome song and it's really I don't wanna say pretty, but it is. Listen to it if you get the chance.

A/N: OMG this took me forever to write, for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to start typing anything again. Stupid school has drained me of any creativity.

Summary: Sometime you don't get it right the first time. This is true for Kraven and Soren and now they get another chance to change what they did wrong, if they can that is.

Chapter 9: My December

Three weeks later, and many visits from Erika, Soren was released from the hospital. However, doctors felt that he should stay with someone so that he would be safe and someone would be around in case anything like that happened again.

It was all bullshit.

The only reason they wanted him to stay with someone was to make sure that he didn't fuck up and went to rehab like he was supposed to.

Stupid bitches.

Soren was standing next to his motorcycle waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but for some reason, he felt he should. Something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then it clicked. And he knew what it was. It was so simple, and it hurt to think about. The thing that seemed to complete his life. And he lost it -him-.

Kraven.

He felt terrible for the way he treated the other boy. But he had his reasons. He was going to explain it to him. When he felt like it, if only he had seen him. Ever since he bit his head off, Kraven hadn't been back. Not like he could blame him. He had been a real dick. He could admit it, now if only there was a way to get him to understand it was for his own good.

He had gone three weeks without seeing hide nor hair of his ex. However he had many visitors. Surprisingly, Sonja and Lucian came at least three times a week. Always with a member of Lucian's group of friends. Most of the time it was Raze or Pierce and Taylor. They were funny, he liked hanging out with them. Raze was quite but he was nice to just sit with.

Selene came sometimes, along with Michael who gave him an update on what was going on at school. He had gotten to know all of them better than he would have ever thought he could have. He had Michael keeping tabs on Kraven for him.

He was still standing next to his bike, key in hand and looked up into the sky, it was starting to snow. Instead of going straight to Erika's house like he planned, he seriously thought about stopping over at Kraven's and explaining. But he wasn't in the begging mood right now, so he ignored the little voice in the back of his head and swung his leg over his bike, starting the engine. He pulled out and tore off to Erika's, because he had to be shitting himself if he though Kraven would let him stay at his house.

He knocked at her door and her father answered the door, giving Soren a dirty look before letting him in. _At least you could pretend to like me. Jesus man, I'm a guest try to be polite before I bash your fuckin' head in. Wow, I've got a lot of pent up anger, don't I?_ Soren looked around and saw Erika running towards him, giving her father the same look behind his back that he had given to the younger man.

"Come on," she said to him. "You can stay in the guest room."

"Which is right across from our room," Erika's father said. "So no funny business."

Soren nodded and followed Erika up the stairs.

"I hope he know I don't swing that way," Soren said. "I have, err, _had_ a boyfriend." Remembering Kraven was _not _something he wanted to do right now, for fear he'd break down.

"So you two really did break up and Kraven wasn't just shitting me?" Soren nodded sadly at his friend. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm protecting him from me," was all the answer he gave. "I'm a druggie, what does he need me for?"

Erika stopped at the open door to the guest room and turned to her friend. "You two need each other, it doesn't matter what shit you've done in your past, you love him, and he loves you. Both of you are being incredibly stupid right now."

"It's not my fault he hasn't come back since I woke up, I _wanted _him to come back so I could explain. It's not my fault he doesn't have the balls to talk to me again. Even if I was a complete ass hole and-" he stopped, slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "I'm a complete dick head who doesn't deserve him. I messed up the best thing that could have ever been in my life; besides you, of course. I'm a bastard, that's all there is to it." He leaned his head back and cracked it against the wall.

"I'm going to leave you to wallow in your self pity until you figure out this entire mess. Kraven's phone number is by your bed. I suggest you call him before it's too late."

Soren nodded and got up off the floor. "You're right, I'll call him in a few minutes." She nodded, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, which he returned. "Thanks 'rika. Seriously."

She left and he went into the guest room and sat by the phone, trying to figure out what he was going to say. It was amazing how long it took to get his thoughts in order, but once he did, he took the piece of paper with the words _Kraven's Cell _on the top in Erkia's neat handwriting and read it.

"Here goes nothing," he said, dialing the number. It rang, and rang, and rang. Finally his voicemail came on. _Hey it's Kraven's cell. You got the machine you know the routine. _Soren sighed, hearing the others voice for the first time in three weeks. There was a beep, and he began. "Hey Kraven, it's Soren. I'm over at Erika's. Look, I want to talk to you, so call me back ok? I'm really sorry, I just need to explain so stuff to you. I love you." He hung up, taking a deep calming breath, trying not to cry.

Kraven heard his cell phone ring, and then the click of the voicemail, but left it go. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He knew he was being a real jerk, avoiding everyone. Especially to Soren. He had chickened out and hadn't gone the next day to visit his ex and explain anything. In fact, he hadn't gone at all, and only found out through his mother that said boy had be released from the hospital today.

"His mother never came and visited him, did you know that?" She had asked Kraven who had been eating lunch. She had came home on her lunch break to tell her son about Soren.

"That sucks," he said, munching on his sandwich.

"No," she said, correcting him. "What really sucks is that he never got a visit from his boyfriend after he woke up. I've watched him slip, both of you in fact. Now are you going to do something about it or not?"

Kraven sighed and nodded, heading up to his room, ready to call Erika. He knew where Soren was staying from his mother as well. He felt bad, from what Erika had said, her father really didn't like Soren very well.

He picked up his phone and went to his voicemail. It was Erika's number, it was either her or Soren. He hoped it was the latter of the two, he really needed to talk to him.

He listened to the message and was almost in tears. It wasn't a very sentimental message, but he could hear the depression in the others voice, it crushed him to think he had put him through that.

Kraven only paused for a second before typing in Erika's phone number. It rang twice before Erika picked up.

"Hi Erika, I just missed Soren's call, is he still there?"

"Why, come to be an ass again?" She snapped. "Both of you are the stupidest men I've ever met."

Kraven sighed. "No, I'm going to beg and plead. Grovel over the phone to get him back. I miss him so much," he said, chewing on his lower lip slightly.

"You shouldn't be telling this to me, tell it to him," she replied.

"I know, but you didn't answer my question about weather or not he was there, then you proceeded to call me an-" she cut him off.

"I know, here he is," she said, and was gone.

"Soren?" Kraven asked slowly.

"Yeah," he said, after taking taking the phone from Erika. "Look, I just wanted to say-"

"-I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn't think you would like me anymore," Soren said, depression evident in his voice.

Kraven was silent for a few seconds before he responded. "Babe," he said quietly. "Nothing you could do would make love you any less than I do."

"But-" Soren started, but was cut off.

"No buts. I've done some stupid things in my past, and that's just what it is: the past. I'm sorry I wouldn't let it drop that night, I was just extremely emotional." Kraven said, pacing about his room as he explained.

"Why didn't you come back after I woke up?"Soren asked quietly.

Kraven flinched. He didn't really know how to answer that question. "I don't know, to be totally honest." He said finally. "I was scared I guess, I had this elaborate conversation with myself about what I should do, and then I chickened out, many times."

He heard Soren sigh on the other end. "I missed seeing you."

"I know, I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you come to see me? What was so important that you couldn't spare me five minutes?" Kraven could hear the anger begin to seep into his voice.

"I don't know, I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't what?" Soren hissed "Couldn't bear to see me 'cuz I'm such a fuck up? Or did you have those dreams too? Do you remember what happened to me and you?"

"Yeah, and I don't want that to happen to us, but at the rate we're going right now it just might happen. I've been an ass, I know. But can you blame me for worrying about you?"

Soren sighed, his head in his hand. "I guess not, but you never came back. You said you would and you never did," he said trying to keep his voice even, but it wasn't working well.

Kraven paused, "This is hard to do over the phone. I'm coming over there so I can talk to you in person. Okay?"

"I'll see you in a little bit then." Soren whispered, hanging up.

Kraven pushed the end button on his phone before grabbing a small box by his bed. It was Soren's birthday present. Even though it wasn't for another two days Kraven thought it was time to give it to him.

He made his way down the stairs and grabbed his coat off the coat rack. "Where are you going in this weather?" His father asked from his spot on the couch.

Going over to Erika's to work on a school project. I won't be too long, a few hours at the most," he said.

"If it gets too bad, stay there over night I don't like you driving in this weather." His mom gave him an affirmative nod and a hug.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She whispered, making sure her husband didn't hear.

"Yeah, and give him his birthday present." She smiled at him. "Give him a kiss for me," she said quietly before he walked out of the house and into the storm.

The snow was falling heavily on the ground, making it dangerous to drive in so he took his time. He knew that Soren would never forgive himself if he happened to get in an accident because he was on his way over to visit his ex.

He arrived at Erika's house ten minutes later and parked his car next to a snow-covered motorcycle. "You really do have a death wish don't you? Who would drive that in this weather?" He mused to himself hurrying over to the door and knocking. Erika's mother answered the door a moment later.

"Hello Kraven dear," she said letting him in the house and out of the cold air. "Erika said you were coming over to work on something." Kraven nodded and took his jacket off, the present in his hoodie pocket. "She was in the guest room last I knew, Soren's here too, you met him right?"

He nodded as he took his snow covered shoes off and set them by the door before heading up to go beg. There was a light on in the room at the end of the hall, the room Kraven usually ended up sleeping in when he stayed the night. The radio was on playing some slow song, it got louder and easier to recognize as he got closer. It was My December by Linkin Park, and someone else was singing along with the words. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Soren. He had a beautiful voice and it mixed well with the voice of Chester and the others from the band.

He knocked twice and the door opened immediately. Soren stood in front of him, paler and thinner than what he remembered, but then again two months in a hospital could do that to anyone. "Babe-" he started before the two where embracing like nothing had happened.

"-I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. "I was afraid you weren't coming." Soren said, not letting go of the other, worrying that he might be just a phantom, like the one's haunting his dreams and nightmares.

"I was scared that you'd still be mad at me," Kraven whispered into Soren's neck, breathing in his intoxicating sent.

"To be completely honest, I still am. But I'm getting over it, I know I can be a pretty scary guy when I get mad. I've been told that loads of times." Kraven smiled, tightening his hold on his ex.

"So," he began, looking Soren in the eye. "Do we get another chance? I'm not ready to give you up yet, so will you take me back?"

Soren shifted slightly in Kraven's arms and gently kissed his neck. "Of course," he whispered, his warm breath brushing over the others pale neck.

The song was almost over, and Soren started singing along with it again. This time singing to Kraven, not just himself.

_This is my December _

_This is my time of the year _

_This is my December _

_This is all so clear _

_And I give it all away _

_Just to have somewhere  
To go to_

_Give it all away _

_To have someone _

_To come home to._

"I missed you Kraven," he said, threading his fingers delicately through his boyfriends hair.

Kraven sighed, leaning against Soren, resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. "I almost forgot," he said, suddenly releasing the other boy. "I got you something for your birthday,"

Soren was about to ask how he knew when it was, but figured it was either the doctors or Erika that told him, so he didn't question it. Kraven pulled a small velvet box out of the pouch in the front of his sweatshirt. "I saw this at the mall last week and I had to get it for you," he said, handing it to Soren suddenly shy, a blush creeping across his cheekbones.

Soren took the box and opened it, inside was a silver claddagh with a bright blue gem cut in the shape of a heart in the middle. All in all, it was beautiful.

"I've thought about it a lot, since that thing on the bus, that you needed a ring. Not something girly, but you know, traditional but special." He was getting nervous, Soren hadn't said anything yet.

"Well," Soren said after a few seconds, "Aren't you going to put it on for me? Do you expect me to do it myself?" Soren asked, grinning at the dumbstruck look on Kraven's face.

When he did finally snap out of it, he nodded gently pulling the ring from it's cushioning in the box. It slip perfectly over his right ring finger, Kraven didn't want it to look like they were engaged, although, if he would admit it to himself; he wouldn't mind.

"This sucks," he said.

"What sucks?" Soren asked, perplexed.

"When we were on that bus, and I 'proposed' to you, we can't really technically get married. Fucking government. The only fucking state that lets us is Massachusetts, of course I would travel 300 miles for you, but it makes me mad."

Soren sighed, and kissed Kraven to stop his ranting. "I know love, but maybe some day things will be different."

"I almost forgot something else too," Kraven kissed Soren on the cheek. "That was from my mom. But this one's from me." He said, closing the gap between them once again.

Soren pushed Kraven up against the wall, placing one arm on each side of Kraven's shoulders, before kissing him with all the pent-up energy that two months had given him. It was nice being in control of the situation for once, and Soren reveled in the fact that with each small movement he made, caused the other boy to fall into his arms, weaked kneed and trembling.

It was at this time that Erika decided to make her presence known by tapping them on them both on the shoulder at the same time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I came up here to say that your mother called Kraven, she want's you to stay the night so you don't have to drive home in the storm." She said, a knowing smile on her face. "Do you want me to make up a place on the couch or are you two going to stay in the same room?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Soren asked, arms snaking around Kraven's thin waist, still supporting him so that he didn't fall.

"Dinner is ready by the way, " She said, her eyes trailing to Soren's hand, and smiled again. That ring hadn't been there when she had talked to him last.

Dinner was quiet, no one saying much. Soren and Kraven were seated on the opposite side of the table from Erika. Her mother looked over at the two boys, "You two don't mind sharing a bed do you? I'm afraid the couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on."

"It's okay, really." They both said. Both didn't want to make it too obvious that they were together just yet, especially to Erika's parents.

"I'm secure enough in my masculinity to share a bed with another guy," Soren said, shrugging off her comment with a wave of his hand, while the other hand was busy tracing designs on Kraven's inner thigh. Erika noticed this and shook her head lightly so that none of the adults would notice, trying not to draw attention to the fact that Soren's left hand had been under the table for a good ten minutes.

The two boys finished eating and helped Erika clean up the table before heading back up to their shared room for the night.

"It's not late, I'm not tired, and I'm bored," Soren said, taking the television remote from it's spot on the night stand and began channel surfing. He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to get comfortable before deciding to lay down with his head hanging off the edge of the bed.

Kraven took off his hoodie and set it on the edge of the bed and sat down next to Soren, his head resting on his arm. He began tracing circles on Sorens stomach, moving his shirt away, he placed a kiss on the tattoo on his hip bone - a green and black shamrock-.

"I wanna get my eyebrow pierced." Soren said out of nowhere, poking his eyebrow with his pinky. "What do you think?"

"That'd be hot," Kraven said, rolling over so that he was straddling the other boy.

"It would match my nipple ring," he said looking up at Kraven with a grin on his face.

"I never noticed," Kraven said, as he pulled Soren's green Dropkick Murphy's t-shirt over his head. Sure enough, there it was, a silver loop attached to his left nipple, it was taunting him. "Oh gods, that's hot there's no other word for it."

"I know," he said sitting up, making Kraven fall into his lap. "This is a compromising situation we've found ourselves in," Soren laughed, kissing Kraven once again.

"This happens to us a lot it seems," Kraven said as he gently bit Soren's neck, massaging it with his tongue after. This simple act made Soren squirm under him, Kraven smiled while still kissing the other boys neck. He moved back to the slightly swollen lips of his boyfriend, kissing him once more. Soren's hand snaked up to his neck from it's original place on his hip, preventing him from moving from his current position between the other boys legs.

"We can't do anything here," Soren said, biting back a moan, scraping his fingernails down Kraven's chest, and tilting his neck to give the other boy better access to his pale neck.

"Why not?" Kraven asked, running his hands down Soren's pale chest, his lips following the path down to his navel, stopping at the ring in his nipple and tugging ever so lightly with his teeth. They both stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Shit," he hissed, jumping off the other boy and giving him his shirt back.

"Guys," it was Erika. Soren stopped putting his shirt on and got up to open the door. "Hey," she said, coming in the door slightly. "What were you two doing in here?" She asked innocently taking in both boys disheveled looks, the hickey on Soren's neck and the scratch marks going down Kraven's chest.

"Nothing," they both said too quickly. She nodded, not believing them.

"I'll just leave you two to that then, good night." She said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room again.

They both sighed, exhaling deeply when she left."That was close, but I don't think she believes us," Kraven said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Would _you _believe us if we said that?" Soren asked, sitting next to him, wrapping one arms around Kraven's waist. "And that is just the reason why we can't do anything here, love."

"I guess not," he said, turning so that he was leaning against Soren. They both laid down, snuggling up against each other, just enjoying the feeling of not being alone for the first time in over two months. They fell asleep like this, arms wrapped around each other, faces inches apart, content smiles playing over their lips.

A/N part deux: well, this one is slightly longer than the other ones. But still shorter than i wanted it to be. Not real sure if I like this chapter, but it's okay. Review and I'll give you cookies.


End file.
